


Исполненный благодати

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свадьба Вайолет Смит, процесс над Оскаром Уайлдом и танцующие джентльмены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исполненный благодати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150676) by Katie Forsythe. 



Я разглядывал красивое кирпичное здание гораздо дольше, чем следовало бы, – хоть я не видел его целый месяц. И все же я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Одна часть меня дрожала от нетерпения нырнуть внутрь, в то время как другая цеплялась за предвкушение, непреднамеренно доведенное мной до нервной горячки, и я оказался почти не в силах усмирить сладкую боль, разлившуюся в груди. И так я стоял на тротуаре – словно один из посетителей моего друга, замерев в нерешительности и нервном напряжении; хотя мое волнение – на что я искренне надеялся – имело совершенно иной источник, нежели у других страждущих. Возможно, я так лелеял этот момент, потому что не подвержен подобным проявлениям эмоций. Ибо я не ношу душу нараспашку, как бы высокомерно и невозмутимо Холмс ни утверждал обратное, и, видимо, это ощущение беспомощности перед зданием и главным его жильцом значило для меня тем больше, потому что обычно я веду себя как человек собранный и уверенный. 

Прохожий, покупавший газету, бросил в мою сторону подозрительный взгляд – и это привело меня в чувство. Напомнив себе, что негоже привлекать внимание к своей персоне, я вынырнул из фантазий и сделал шаг навстречу реальности, повернув ключ в дверном замке. 

Внутрь я вошел со вздохом облегчения. Уже сам вид семнадцати ступеней, папоротника миссис Хадсон и трещины на третьей балясине практически вызывали радостный трепет – и тут я услышал его голос. При необходимости он мог быть резким и внушительным, но сейчас звучал легко и непринужденно – этот сочный, густой, теплый, утонченный тенор, гипнотизировавший несчетное количество посетителей, которые, если бы не он, совершенно расклеились бы на нашем диване. 

Холмс стоял, опираясь на косяк двери в гостиную, со скрещенными на груди руками, в рубашке без жилета, домашних тапочках и халате мышиного цвета, и обсуждал какие-то домашние дела со стоящей перед ним миссис Хадсон. Услышав мои шаги по ступеням, Холмс, продолжая внимать нашей квартирной хозяйке, на секунду перевел на меня взгляд – и я почувствовал прилив гордости, когда его выразительное лицо озарила мимолетная спокойная улыбка. 

\- Посмотрите-ка, кто вернулся, – небрежно произнес он.

\- Доктор! – воскликнула миссис Хадсон, обернувшись как раз в момент моей победы над лестницей, и с чувством пожала мне руку. – Как я рада, что вы снова с нами! 

\- Большое спасибо, миссис Хадсон. 

\- Надеюсь, все прошло, как надо? Обратное путешествие было приятным? 

С трудом оторвав взгляд от соcеда, я тепло ответил:

\- Все было замечательно. А как вы тут поживали? 

\- Без изменений. По-прежнему мужчины и женщины ходят туда-сюда круглые сутки, словно в подземке, – умиротворенно сказала миссис Хадсон. 

\- То дело с мисс Смит и ее одинокими велосипедными прогулками было последним перед моим отъездом. Вы, значит, взяли еще несколько? – спросил я Холмса, ставя на пол тяжелую сумку. 

\- Дела – это громко сказано, – небрежно ответил Холмс. – Одно-два из рассматриваемых на данный момент могут представлять какой-то интерес. Еще семь незначительных проблем было разрешено за ваше отсутствие, и одну загадку я раскрыл сегодня ранним утром – не выходя из нашей уютной гостиной. 

Пока мы стояли на лестничной площадке, образуя привычный домашний треугольник, я размышлял, получает ли Шерлок Холмс удовольствие от наблюдения за тем, как я пытаюсь не пожирать его ненасытным взглядом, а еще – слышит ли миссис Хадсон грохот моего сердца на расстоянии разделяющих нас трех футов. Руки Холмса по-прежнему были скрещены на мускулистой груди, а от его непристойно-угловатой позы, такой сумасшедше родной и знакомой, я едва мог дышать. 

\- Так что у вас запланировано на вечер? Или вы сегодня остаетесь дома? – спросил я у миссис Хадсон – в той же мере, что и у Холмса, вспоминая донесшиеся до меня, пока я поднимался, обрывки разговора – что-то такое о карри. 

\- Раз в кои-то веки, очевидно, остается, – ответила миссис Хадсон. – Что ж, ужин будет в восемь, доктор. Мы только что это обговорили. Прошу вас – звоните, если вам понадобится чай или что-нибудь еще, что поможет отдохнуть с дороги. 

\- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. 

Я совершенно точно знал, что именно мне нужно с дороги, – человек, стоявший прямо передо мной с озорной улыбкой на губах. Миссис Хадсон, приветливо кивнув, развернулась и удалилась обратно в кухню. 

\- Как вы? – поинтересовался Холмс, так и не пошевелившись, чтобы войти в гостиную. Он продолжал стоять, опираясь о дверной косяк и склонив голову под восхитительно-небрежным углом. Совершенно нечеловеческая способность к самоконтролю. 

\- Теперь – лучше, – со значением ответил я. 

\- Выглядите вы хорошо.

\- Я чувствую себя в данный момент изрядно подзарядившимся. 

\- Полагаю, вы потеряли три фунта, – заметил он.

\- Правда? Не заметил. Я очень много двигался. 

\- Бродили в задумчивости или исследовали территорию? – поинтересовался он. Без жилетки, с торопливо приглаженными назад черными волосами, он выглядел худшей разновидностью состоятельного гедониста. Не верю, что хоть кто-то еще из моих знакомых мог бы согласиться принять клиента в таком полуодетом состоянии. 

\- Пожалуй, и то, и другое. А вы как? 

\- Я в прекрасной форме, спасибо. Невозможно не чувствовать удовольствие после того, как тебе удается раскрыть преступление, не выходя из дома. 

\- Поздравляю! – Заглянув в гостиную, я заметил: – Там же сейчас никого нет, так? 

Он обернулся через плечо, после чего вновь обратил ко мне невинный взгляд серебристых, как ртуть, глаз. 

\- Думаю, что нет. Много ли проблем оказалось с имуществом вашего дяди? 

\- Меньше, чем могло быть, полагаю. Его бумаги были в жутком беспорядке, но жуткий беспорядок в бумагах уже не пугает меня, как в прежние времена. 

\- Даже предположить не могу, что вы имели в виду, – беззаботно заявил он, разглядывая свои тонкие пальцы. – Разве что только хотели проиллюстрировать, что с возрастом стали более стойко относиться к утомительным заданиям, чем в детстве. 

\- Вообще-то я имел в виду, что ужасающее состояние, в котором столь нередко оказывается наша гостиная, приучило меня к таким незначительным испытаниям. Сегодня она совсем плоха?

\- Гостиная? – Он еще раз обернулся. – Во вполне сносном состоянии.

\- Думаю, я все-таки сам посмотрю. 

Я опять взял сумку и прошел через дверь, чтобы поместить ношу под вешалкой для шляп. Длинная, бледная рука Холмса все еще чувственно покоилась на дверной ручке, когда я бросил сумку на пол, с силой захлопнул дверь, повернул ключ в замке и накрыл тело Холмса своим. 

Его рот раскрылся навстречу моему поцелую. Он резко втянул воздух и вжался затылком в деревянную поверхность двери, опуская руки мне на талию. Языки наши жадно сплелись, и я, сражаясь с пуговицами на его рубашке, ощутил вкус чая, табака и его собственный, неподражаемый. Его тело под пошитой на заказ одеждой было таким гибким и красивым, а легкие тщетно пытались раздобыть столь необходимый воздух, пока он сам страстно пробовал меня на вкус. Он улыбался. Затем перестал улыбаться и поднял одну ладонь к моему лицу. Я почувствовал мучительно нежное, чувственное прикосновение пальцев к виску и краешку глаза. 

\- Господи, как же я скучал по вам, – выдохнул я, резко в него вжимаясь и чувствуя, как вторая его ладонь ложится мне на поясницу. 

\- Дедукция помогла мне это понять. 

\- Правда? И какие же улики были самыми очевидными? – Раскрыв его рубашку, я позволил себе бросить долгий голодный взгляд на грудь, прежде чем уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи. 

\- Как правило, мне требуется больше времени, чтобы расстаться с рубашкой, когда вы приходите домой. – Я расстегнул запонки и стянул рубашку со скульптурно вылепленных плеч, после чего он одним ловким движением вывернулся из нее и задрожал от прикосновений моих рук к грудным мышцам и ключице. 

\- Иногда не требуется. 

\- Да, но…

\- Еще улики? 

\- Вас очевидно не устраивает пребывание в гостиной. – Я тащил его ко второму лестничному пролету, подальше от эркера. – А я-то полагал, вы хотели обследовать ее состояние. 

\- Я так мечтал к вам прикоснуться. – Я рассмеялся – беззаботно и счастливо. 

\- Я в вашем распоряжении. Мне следует… – Он резко зашипел и опустил голову, когда я прикусил его сосок. Мой рот опускался все ниже, остановившись под пупком, где мышцы сплетались в видимые узлы. Врезавшись в лестницу, я рухнул задом на ступеньку и начал расстегивать пуговицы на его брюках. – Вам следует знать, что… – Он снова прервался и с шумом задышал от прикосновения моего языка к самому низу его живота. – Мой дорогой... 

\- Вы что-то пытаетесь мне сказать? – Я все еще смеялся, но смех выходил низким и похожим на рычание. 

\- Я позаботился о вашей пенсии, и... о Боже. 

\- Это все? 

Зарывшись руками в мои волосы, он тоже рассмеялся, беззвучно.

\- Ваши действия на редкость затрудняют возможность сосредоточиться. 

\- Сосредоточьтесь на мне. 

Поднявшись на ноги, я обхватил его торс и снова повел вверх по лестнице, пока его пальцы ловко порхали над моими пуговицами. Наше восхождение оказалось медленным и неуклюжим, прерываемым опьяняющими поцелуями и моими попытками сохранить равновесие. Меня это не смущало – в конце концов, я поднимался задом наперед, а Шерлок Холмс всегда двигался, как кошка, даже при самых отвлекающих обстоятельствах. След, остававшийся за нами, напоминал ураган в прачечной. Предметы моей одежды падали с тела и усеивали ступеньки. 

Я почти добрался до верхней площадки, когда он опустился на ступеньке ниже на одно колено и проворно потянул за шнурки на моих ботинках. Я воспользовался возможностью скинуть нижнюю рубашку и расстегнуть брюки. 

\- Вы мне даже снились. 

\- Снился? – Он быстро поднял голову – губы его пылали. – Я делал хирургическую операцию, или грабил банк, или… 

\- Как ни странно, мы оба ехали на велосипедах. Когда я проснулся, мне стало в сто раз хуже. – Я выбрался из остатков одежды – нагой, как в день моего появления на свет. – Я послал вам телеграмму в то утро. Я сходил с ума от тоски по вам. 

\- Ту самую о погоде в Шотландии? – уточнил он, насмешливо улыбнувшись. – Боюсь, она была не очень интересн... – Стоило ему подняться, как я тут же подхватил его под руки и уложил на площадку, быстро избавив от брюк.

\- Я думал, мы пойдем в вашу комнату, – выдохнул он, оказавшись подо мной и закинув ногу мне на спину. Я оперся на локти и исследовал ртом его губы и наливавшиеся жаром щеки. 

\- Вам неудобно? 

\- Нет, я бы так не сказал.

\- В своей комнате я вами уже овладевал, а на этой лестничной площадке еще никогда.

\- На второй лестничной площадке вы тоже мной не овладевали, что не означает, что это хорошая идея, – умудрился он выдать сквозь бессвязные вздохи. 

Я откинул волосы с его лба и пригладил их, другой рукой обводя контуры лица, которое являлось все эти долгие дни перед моим мысленным взором. 

\- Скажите, что скучали по мне. 

\- Разве я еще не сказал? – Из его рта вырвался низкий стон – один этот звук чуть не перебросил меня за черту. 

\- Нет. Вы не говорили ничего подобного. 

\- Как невнимательно с моей стороны. 

Во впадине между его ключицами выступила капля пота, и я слизнул ее, думая о том, как бы мне хотелось поглотить его целиком. Он дразнил меня, потому что никогда не мог воспринимать сантименты без иронии – он и с иронией-то с трудом их терпел. А еще он явно наслаждался ситуацией. Я был этому рад. Единственное, что он любил больше комплиментов, – это выражение сердечной привязанности. Но я не намерен был отступать.

\- Скажите, что тосковали по мне, а то я оставлю вас здесь, на лестничной площадке. 

\- Не думаю, что вы сможете выполнить угрозу в вашем состоянии. – Конечно, я сам виноват – и что сделано, того уж не воротишь, печально подумал я. Угораздило же меня безумно влюбиться в самого искусного мастера ведения беседы в стране, полной необычайно умными людьми. – На самом деле, я уверен, что это – чистейший блеф. 

На его лице появилось выражение, которое я так любил видеть: он скривился – почти поморщился, но совсем не от боли. Увидев это выражение первый раз, я пережил жуткий приступ паники, подумав, что на самом деле сделал ему больно, и только потом понял: он просто пытался не издать обрушивающий стены крик. Выражение это, при всей буйности его страсти, появлялось на лице редко – и у меня каждый раз перехватывало дыхание. Будь я поэтом, я бы посвятил ему оды. А так я мог только поцеловать Холмса еще раз, чувствуя, как грохот сердца отдается в ушах. 

\- А если я подкуплю вас, чтобы вы выразили свои чувства? – выдохнул я, рассмеявшись, когда его зубы прихватили мою губу. 

\- И что вы можете предложить?

\- Провести неделю, не вылезая из вашей постели. 

\- О, это вы и так собираетесь сделать. – Ресницы его дрогнули, а с губ сорвалось шипение, когда я расширил и углубил свои действия.

\- Я сочиню эротические мемуары в вашу честь. 

\- Это было бы очень… о боже, мой милый мальчик… очень небезопасно. Это вы где такому научились? 

\- Я буду боготворить это прекрасное… – я перемежал речь другими языковыми упражнениями, – прекрасное тело, самыми изобретательными и аморальными способами. 

\- Вряд ли в этом случае награда достанется только мне. Вы сами будете пожинать… Господи Иисусе! 

Я был так растворен в удовольствии и к тому же так сильно отвлекся на произнесенное с трудом богохульство, что не мог возражать, когда он неожиданно и ловко перевернул меня на спину и уселся сверху, откидывая волосы с глаз. Я провел руками по его разведенным коленям, и речь рассыпалась, сменившись движением, сплетением, свиванием тел, пока мы полуборолись-полуласкали друг друга на полу. Как бы он ни притворялся – он сходил по мне с ума, и знание этого только сильнее обостряло мои собственные чувства. Полагаю, сама королева Англии могла войти в тот момент в нашу гостиную, и мы бы даже не обратили на нее внимания. Я не ожидал, когда все начиналось, что это будет так опасно. Я и раньше любил, но никогда прежде не задумывался, смогу ли жить без любимого. 

Когда все закончилось, я сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене и приподняв колени, а мой друг, оседлав меня, упирался лбом в мою голову, а спиной – в ноги. Руки его все еще гладили меня, словно пока не осознали, что настало время передохнуть. 

\- Я бы не стал вам советовать часто проводить по месяцу в Шотландии, но это было...

\- Я знаю.

Он провел невозможно изящным пальцем по струйке пота, спускавшейся сзади по моей шее. 

\- Не знал, что вы любите охотиться. 

\- Люблю. – Я улыбнулся. Дыхание мое постепенно выравнивалось, пульс замедлялся. – Несомненно, вам подсказала это какая-то деталь одежды, усеявшей лестницу. 

\- Несомненно. 

\- Это доказывает, что вы еще не до конца меня изучили. Возможно, у меня осталось несколько тайн – при том, что вы так хорошо знаете меня в плане интеллектуальном, и духовном, и…

\- Библейском, – перебил он меня. 

\- Да, библейском. Именно этого плана мне так не хватало эти четыре недели. Я чувствовал, что от меня отрезали половину, если вы в состоянии стерпеть такое сентиментальное признание.

В уголках его серых глаз собрались морщинки от улыбки. 

\- Ради вас я не стану обращать на него внимания. 

\- Вообще-то мне бы снова хотелось вас познать в библейском плане, – прошептал я, проведя ладонями по его бедрам. 

\- Я ни в чем не могу вам отказать. – Его лоб снова коснулся моего. – И я счастлив содействовать вашим теологическим изысканиям. В конце концов, это древнее и благородное занятие. Но если вы хотите пойти на следующий заход Давида и Ионафана, вам придется подождать десять минут – мне уже не шестнадцать. 

\- Десять минут – разумное требование, – согласился я, все еще не вполне выровняв дыхание. – Интересно, и кто же из нас царь? 

\- Это совершенно очевидно. 

Мои большие пальцы скользнули в ложбинки на его плоском животе, и я подумал, что, если бы мне всю оставшуюся жизнь пришлось просидеть на лестничной площадке с единственным в мире консультирующим детективом, оседлавшим меня и запустившим руки в мои волосы, я бы с радостью на это согласился. 

\- Конечно, вы правы, – улыбнулся я. – Вы повелеваете всем, что видите. Включая все, что вы видите на этой площадке. 

\- Вы не могли бы заблуждаться сильнее. Я никогда не считал себя каким бы то ни было воином. И ни разу не приносил домой боевые трофеи. 

\- Ну, и я не привозил из Афганистана крайнюю плоть сотен врагов, – ровно возразил я. – И не убивал гигантов пращой. Я ухаживал за ранеными. 

\- Не вижу смысла дальше спорить на эту тему. В любом случае, как вы полагаете, должен ли Дух Господень всегда пребывать между нами и нашими потомками? 

\- Между нами – не могу предположить. Не думаю. Отставляя в сторону людей, о которых мы говорили, боюсь, Его чувства по поводу инверсии весьма... сильно окрашены гневом. Но это в любом случае не имеет значения – с тех пор как я встретил вас, я не планирую обзаводиться потомками. 

Я совершенно не намеревался застигнуть его врасплох. Мое замечание при всей его искренности было совершенно обыденным. Но глаза его на какое-то мгновение затуманились, а губы приоткрылись. Он сморгнул, втянул воздух – и снова выглядел, как обычно. Поднявшись, он протянул мне руку и, как только я встал, открыл дверь моей спальни. 

\- Насколько бы я ни проникся симпатией к вашей лестничной площадке за последние полчаса, в ближайшем будущем я планирую по отношению к вам ряд действий, выполнить которые будет гораздо удобнее при наличии матраса. 

Я его почти не слышал. Я словно приклеился к полу, неверяще уставившись на свою кровать. На нее было наброшено покрывало, но это не скрывало факта, что ей явно пользовались. 

\- В чем дело? 

\- Вы спали на моей кровати.

\- Это вас раздражает? 

Я с глубоким вздохом лег на кровать. Я был дома. Из окна виднелся платан, на уголке зеркала была маленькая щербинка, на стене висела картина со сценой гражданской войны в Америке. Кровать была застелена моей любимой простыней, и на ней совсем недавно спали. Это был момент наивысшего удовлетворения. Мой друг забрался на покрывало и накрыл меня своим длинным телом, уткнувшись головой в шею. 

\- Вы все-таки скучали по мне. – Я пытался сохранить сухой тон и не сиять, как мальчишка. Боюсь, попытка самым жалким образом провалилась. 

\- Но мы, я полагаю, исчерпали эту тему, – прошептал он, – и перешли к классическим иудейским текстам. Как там говорится? – Его лицо приобрело отвлеченное выражение, как бывает всегда, когда он вызывает в памяти факт из своей мысленной энциклопедии тайных преступлений. – Я люблю тебя, как свою душу. 

\- Первая книга царств, глава двадцатая, строфа семнадцатая. – Я кашлянул, пытаясь отогнать нахлынувшие эмоции, – стоит мне дать волю сантиментам, как он может опять переключиться на сарказм, и я упущу это уязвимое состояние, более драгоценное для меня, чем все сокровища мира. – Конечно, нам потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чем человеку, которого вы цитируете. Давид и Ионафан влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда. Я не припомню, чтобы вы начали скидывать передо мной свою одежду, когда нас впервые представили друг другу. 

Он засмеялся, овевая дыханием мою кожу. 

\- У меня не было оружия, чтобы вручить вам, да и Стэмфорд бы испугался. Бедолага. На самом деле, вы бы тоже испугались, а я очень хотел снимать с вами квартиру. 

\- Вы имеете в виду, что очень хотели снимать квартиру с кем-нибудь.

\- Это то, что я имею в виду? – пробормотал он, подавив зевок. 

Расслабленно проведя рукой по его мускулистой спине, я заметил:

\- Ну, если то, что вы говорите, правда, боюсь, вы совершили ошибку. Ваш обнаженный вид значительно ускорил бы мое согласие. 

 

Мой друг Шерлок Холмс обладает ненасытной жаждой чтения газет. Насколько я знаю, она всегда была ему свойственна. Газеты служат для него тайными тропами по нашему огромному городу; путями, ведущими к секретам и загадкам как тривиальным, так и исключительным, и эта метафора тем уместнее, потому что они эффективнее всего дают ему возможность оказаться в его родной стихии. Холмс обычно сидит в халате, поджав длинные ноги, и с сосредоточенным выражением на бледном лице жадно читает, пока не почувствует удовлетворение от того, что ему известны все последние события в Лондоне. Иногда, в нетерпении или раздражении от бездействия, он может с отвращением отбросить газету; в других случаях мне доводилось видеть, как он разрезал их на трепещущие обрывки информации, чтобы аккуратно поместить в альбом для дальнейшего использования. Но еще ни разу я не видел, чтобы он обошелся с любимым источником информации так, как он это сделал почти через месяц после описанной мной – по причинам, которые со временем станут ясны, – сцены. Случилось это с «Таймс», передовица которой огромными буквами гласила об осуждении Оскара Уайлда. 

Сосредоточенно нахмурив лоб, он сжал столь близко знакомые мне тонкие губы в отвращении, которое пытался сдержать с огромным усилием. Точно такое же выражение лица у него было при изучении новостей на протяжении всего судебного разбирательства, и я все сильнее тревожился, наблюдая за ним с того самого момента, как Уайлд в апреле подал в суд на маркиза Куинсберри. Мы с Холмсом в 1895 году были чрезвычайно заняты, однако, несмотря на это, он находил время, чтобы жадно поглощать всю свежую информацию по данному вопросу, после чего каждый раз в течение часа или двух хмурился, пока его сверхактивный мозг не занимал какой-нибудь новый вопрос. 

Реакция его с каждым днем обострялась – настолько, что я, втайне от него, предпринял шаги по предотвращению очередного приступа черной меланхолии, которая, как я знал, нам угрожала. Но случилось так, что, прежде чем я смог выступить со своим отвлекающим маневром, Холмс внезапно взял первую полосу газеты, скомкал ее в шар и, открыв окно нашей гостиной, швырнул новости об ужасном приговоре Уайлду в грязь Бейкер-стрит под нами. После этого он вернулся к дивану, сел и спокойно продолжил чтение, на этот раз решив уделить внимание последнему выпуску «Эхо». 

Мое собственное сердце болело от сочувствия. Я был точно так же расстроен, как и Холмс, но, зная, что этому проклятому делу никак нельзя помочь, не имел ни малейшего желания говорить о том, что, как я знал, занимало сейчас его мысли. В конце концов я нерешительно поинтересовался:

\- С вами все в порядке, друг мой?

Холмс поднял голову. Лед в его серых глазах резко контрастировал с теплом майского утра за окном. 

\- Полностью, – отрубил он, возвращаясь к чтению.

\- Я склонен думать…

\- Как это ново для вас, – резко произнес он, и тут же, осознав, как недостойно его замечание, наградил меня вымученной тоскливой улыбкой. 

Я подавил гнев и устало потер руками виски, размышляя, сообщить ли ему сейчас о своих планах. Либо это его приободрит, либо, учитывая текущее настроение, вызовет горячие возражения. В данный момент, правда, у меня имелось преимущество, потому что Шерлок Холмс искренне пытается не произносить больше одной непростительной грубости в час. Я поднялся из кресла, решительно хлопнув руками по коленям. 

\- Холмс, – произнес я, вставая перед ним. – Нам нужна перемена обстановки. Я написал, что мы принимаем приглашение, полученное в прошлый вторник. 

Мы с моим другом оба бываем периодически виноваты в принятии односторонних решений, однако со мной, прямо скажем, это происходит значительно реже, что не дает моему партнеру к ним привыкнуть. Холмс весьма ожидаемо нахмурился.

\- Какое приглашение вы имеете в виду?

\- Приглашение в Борнмут на свадебное торжество мистера Сирила Мортона и мисс Вайолет Смит. 

Газета, которую он держал, жестом глубочайшего отвращения была отправлена на пол. Холмс откинулся на подушки дивана, закинул руки за голову и принялся рассматривать меня, словно я был не особо аппетитными останками с места преступления. 

\- И зачем вы это сделали? 

\- Я подумал, что мы преступим границы вежливости, если явимся туда без предупреждения, – ровным голосом объяснил я. 

\- Дорогой, вы уж меня извините, – произнес он, поднося к глазам кончики пальцев, – должен признаться, что мои интеллектуальные способности могли несколько затупиться из-за навалившегося в последнее время большого объема работы, но я не могу понять – из-за чего вы решили, что я присоединюсь к вам в этой нелепейшей поездке? 

\- Даже не учитывая то, что событие состоится в очаровательном приморском городке, оно обещает быть весьма приятным, – заметил я, твердо решив не давать волю раздражению. 

\- Я ненавижу свадьбы.

\- Я люблю свадьбы.

\- О да, вы их любите, не так ли? – Он трагически вздохнул и нахмурил черные брови. Случайный знакомый мог бы оскорбиться видом страдальческой меланхолии, который напустил на себя Холмс, но я знал его достаточно, чтобы понимать: я был последним человеком в мире, на которого в данный момент был направлен его гнев. – Мой дорогой мальчик, это будет сборище посредственных людей, ведущих посредственные разговоры на темы, ни в малейшей степени меня не интересующие. 

\- Не думаю, что разговоры – единственное развлечение на балу, – возразил я.

\- Бал! – Резким жестом скинув ноги с дивана на пол, он уставился на меня полным желчи взглядом. 

\- Конечно, бал, – улыбнулся я. – Мисс Смит теперь – невероятно богатая особа, не в последнюю очередь благодаря вам. Они с ее женихом подумали и решили широко отметить принесение друг другу клятв – так что на берегу океана развернется настоящий праздник. 

\- В попытке окончательно прояснить ситуацию и рискуя повториться, должен сказать вам то, что вы и так прекрасно знаете: я ненавижу балы. 

\- Я люблю балы, – заметил я. 

Холмс в драматическом жесте отчаяния вцепился в волосы, после чего снова безвольно откинулся на подушки. 

\- И зачем эта глупая женщина вообще меня пригласила? – вопросил он, вынося меня за скобки. 

\- Она вовсе не глупа, и вы прекрасно это знаете. 

\- Тогда зачем человеку может захотеться пригласить двух почти незнакомых…

\- Холмс! – В мой голос все-таки начали проникать резкие нотки. – Если вы настаиваете на том, чтобы спасать женщин от злодейских замыслов, разрушать попытки навязать им отвратительные союзы и, в случае мисс Смит, предотвращать практически неизбежное изнасилование одним или даже не одним подлецом – вам придется смириться с тем, что эти женщины, возможно, будут склонны испытывать к вам определенную благодарность. 

Он с подозрением меня оглядел.

\- Хм-м-м… – Взгляд его приобрел задумчивость – после осознания моей правоты. С моим другом, возможно, нелегко уживаться, но и совсем уж неподатливым его не назовешь. 

\- Вижу, что вы не собираетесь с этим спорить, – не удержавшись, заметил я. 

\- После вашего замечания не могу не признать, что характер мистера Вудли оставил у меня очень сильные сомнения в том, что могла бы найтись хоть одна гнусность, на которую он бы оказался не способен, – неохотно ответил он. 

\- Ну вот, – улыбнулся я, – значит, мы едем на свадьбу.

\- Характер мистера Вудли не имеет к обсуждаемому вопросу никакого отношения. И вы отправитесь на это мероприятие в одиночестве. 

\- Боюсь, у вас нет выбора. Мы отправляемся завтра в 9.27 с вокзала Кингс-Кросс. 

\- Но у меня нет ни малейшего желания это делать.

\- Возможно, вы обнаружите в своем сердце способность пойти на жертву. – Я подошел к Холмсу и, обхватив ногами его бедра, удобно уселся к нему на колени. 

\- А нельзя было выбрать менее серьезную жертву? – тихо спросил он, и на его царственном лице мелькнул намек на смягчение, после того как мои руки опустились на его гибкие плечи. Сделав над собой усилие, он напустил на себя рыцарский вид, который, к сожалению, так ему шел. – Может, мне в вашу честь победить в боксерском матче под вымышленным именем, с вашим носовым платком у меня в кармане? 

\- Звучит соблазнительно, – признал я, когда его руки проворно обвили мою талию. Я понимал, что это не просто болтовня, – хвастовство Холмса зачастую принимает форму вызова самому себе, и мысль о его худощавом совершенном теле, обнаженном до пояса и переплетенном в схватке с другим в каком-нибудь злачном месте, серьезно угрожала мне потерей самообладания. – Но, думаю, нет. 

\- Тогда фехтование – под настоящим именем, с локоном ваших волос, тайно привязанным к эфесу моей рапиры, – взмолился он, опасно блеснув глазами. – Будьте же благоразумны. Я удовлетворю ваше детское и неуместное стремление к романтике – клянусь! – только избавьте меня от унизительной необходимости вести светские беседы с чванливыми дельцами. Я завоюю победу в соревновании лучников, в рыцарском турнире – лишь назовите цену. Все, что угодно, только не бал! 

\- Придется вам потерпеть. И на будущее: называя одну из моих черт детской и неуместной, вы вряд ли добьетесь своего в споре. 

\- Пожалуйста? – сделал он еще одну попытку, на этот раз подаваясь ближе, нежно – о, так нежно прижимаясь губами к моему горлу и делая вдох. Я начал получать искреннее удовольствие от своей роли мучителя и рассеянно, сквозь неожиданно окутавший меня туман желания, подумал о том, что, возможно, это всего лишь третий или четвертый раз, когда он говорит мне «пожалуйста». – Я сочиню в вашу честь душераздирающую оду для скрипки. 

Я слегка выгнулся, когда его губы лениво спустились во впадину на моей шее, и подался вперед, пока между нами совсем не осталось расстояния. 

\- Это займет у вас десять минут, если не меньше. Меня так просто не удовлетворить. 

Его руки вытаскивали мою рубашку из брюк, чтобы чувствительные кончики пальцев могли пройтись по нижней части спины. Одна рука приступила к ласке, в то время как другая продолжала сражаться с сопротивлявшейся тканью. 

\- А я-то воображал, что стал для вас чем-то вроде привычки, – тихо произнес он, – а на самом деле вы все это время просто ждали очередного красивого жеста. Какой кошмар. Так что же мне сделать? Нарисовать в стиле Вернье, как вы возлежите на медвежьей шкуре? 

\- Слишком опасно и не включает в себя ни капли самопожертвования, – отверг я предложение и тихо зашипел, когда рука скользнула еще ниже. Оставив пуговицы на его рубашке, я зарылся пальцами в густые черные волосы. – В любом случае, вы ведь не умеете рисовать. 

\- Не умею? – спросил он с загадочным смехом. 

\- А еще во мне растет тревога. 

\- Почему? 

\- Вам действительно сложно решиться на то, чтобы чем-то ради меня пожертвовать? 

На самом деле я просто дразнил, но его полный боли взгляд молниеносно встретился с моим, и я отчетливо увидел в его глазах отражение ужасного содержания утренней газеты. 

\- Это несправедливо, – резко сказал он.

Мы с Шерлоком Холмсом знакомы уже много лет, почти столько же времени ценим друг друга, и уже достаточно давно придали нашей любви физическое воплощение. В результате между нами возникла настолько инстинктивная взаимосвязь, что я содрогаюсь, не представляя себе, как раньше мог провести хотя бы день в его присутствии, не имея возможности к нему прикоснуться. Однако все это не означает, что между нами никогда не возникает непонимания. Напротив – мы не понимаем друг друга часто и сильно. Иногда, как станет очевидно в этом случае, наше непонимание вызывает болезненные и разрушительные последствия. 

\- Я пошутил, – нежно заверил его я. Признаюсь – я был удивлен, глупо понадеявшись, что содержание статьи уже забыто. – Льщу себя надеждой, что вы смогли бы пожертвовать и немного большим, чем присутствием на свадебных торжествах. 

\- Своей правой рукой, жизнью, всеми деньгами мира, – заверил он со странным блеском в глазах.

\- Любовь моя, я совсем не хотел...

\- В конце концов, я уже пожертвовал ради вас своей бессмертной душой. Можно ли представить себе лучшую валюту? 

Я приоткрыл рот и, склонившись ниже, поцеловал его. Когда мы оторвались друг от друга, мои ладони оказались на его скульптурно вылепленных скулах, и Холмс, повернув голову, приник губами к бороздке, которую цыгане называют «линией жизни». Я никогда не понимал раньше этот термин, но сейчас, когда ее касались его губы, эта линия действительно заслуживала свое название. 

\- Вы можете заставить меня пойти на бал, – шепнул он, – но не затянете на свадебную церемонию. Я не выношу церкви. Моя душа, как я уже отметил, была загублена, после того как я вступил в связь с ужасно требовательным бывшим военным хирургом.

\- Мы не будем присутствовать на церемонии, – со смехом сказал я. – Только на торжестве. Полагаю, мне столь же мало хочется оказаться в церкви, как и вам. Вряд ли вообще кому-то захотелось бы проводить время в месте, где его считают омерзительным. 

\- Так, значит, вы уверены, что вас не удовлетворит бутылка «Имперского токая», – проницательно пробормотал он, прищурившись. – И вы не поменяете мнение относительно предыдущих моих предложений, любое из которых оказалось бы гораздо лучшим вариантом, чем безбожная тоска события, которое вы выбрали? 

\- Нет, не думаю. 

\- Можно тогда внести другое предложение, не относящееся к предыдущей теме обсуждения? – лениво поинтересовался он. 

\- Конечно.

\- Можем ли мы, – начал он, понизив голос, – воспроизвести эту же позицию, только в моей спальне и в значительно более неформальной одежде, чем та, что на нас сейчас? 

Я улыбнулся ему, и он в ответ слегка изогнул уголок губ в непристойной ухмылке, от чего перед моими глазами появилась картина – его обнаженная, блестящая от пота плоть, разметавшиеся по подушке черные волосы; наши тела, переплетенные так, что мы сами забыли, где заканчивается он и начинаюсь я. Этого образа было достаточно, чтобы вся кровь в моем теле устремилась в один пункт назначения. Именно в такие моменты Шерлок Холмс переставал быть одержимым теоретиком, и я мог разглядеть уязвимого человека за точным механизмом. Но бывали и другие, когда – как, наверное, легко могут догадаться все, кто читал мои записки о нем, – его невероятная надменность чуть не приводила к катастрофе для нас обоих.

 

Наше путешествие в самую южную точку Англии оказалось ничем не примечательным – часы были заполнены ленивыми разговорами и разглядыванием сельских видов за окном. Для меня в любом случае было чудесно выбраться с ночевкой из большого города. Мой друг постоянно ловил меня на том, что я бездумно улыбаюсь, глядя в окно на только-только покрывшиеся листвой деревья, и с нежной снисходительностью качал головой. 

Мы, будучи опытными и легкими на подъем путешественниками, не стали брать с собой много багажа и несли дорожные сумки сами, пробираясь от станции по оживленному и очаровательно старомодному городку и вдыхая запах океана. Непревзойденно острые глаза Холмса щурились от лучей медлившего с закатом солнца. Волны лениво накатывали на песчаный пляж, по которому гоняли чаек или искали ракушки дети и сопровождавшие их взрослые. Отель, к которому лежал наш путь, оказался недавно построенным, полным удобств четырехэтажным зданием. Еще когда мы только подходили, я заметил, что на первом этаже располагался большой бальный зал, в котором сегодня вечером должно было состояться празднование. 

Поставив сумку у стойки, я кивнул клерку и дружелюбно произнес: 

\- Прибыли мистер Шерлок Холмс и доктор Джон Уотсон. 

\- В самом деле?! То есть я хотел сказать – добро пожаловать, джентльмены! – молодой человек за стойкой слегка покраснел. – Носильщик вам все покажет. Обе ваши комнаты расположены на третьем этаже, в западном крыле, напротив друг друга. 

\- Приличная толпа у вас собралась, – заметил Холмс, закуривая и оглядываясь на расслабленных отдыхающих и белые колонны. 

\- Ни одного свободного номера, сэр, как минимум на ближайшие две недели. Не поверите, как меня только ни умоляют, чтобы попасть сюда, – погода последнее время у нас стоит исключительно приятная. Но, конечно, большинство тех, кого вы здесь видите, приглашены на бал сегодня вечером. Это такая честь, что и вы почтили нас своим присутствием, сэр, – добавил парень с блеском в карих глазах. – Знаете, тот трюк, который вы провернули с лошадью, когда дали ей поучаствовать в скачках перекрашенной в другую масть – о, как же мы с женой смеялись, мистер Холмс! 

\- Очень рад это слышать, – ответил мой друг, смерив меня взглядом, в котором ясно читалось требование выбросить все писчие перья, как только мы вернемся домой. 

\- А то дело со смертоносной змеей, сэр! – воскликнул клерк, еще более оживляясь. – Подумать только, и как вы догадались, только благодаря шнурку для звонка, что...

\- Мой друг доктор Уотсон и правда сочиняет весьма занимательные истории на ночь, – вздохнул Холмс. – Я понимаю, что вы несколько рассеянны сейчас из-за того, что новорожденное дитя почти не давало вам спать ночью – и я искренне поздравляю вас с пополнением в семействе, – но не могли бы вы все-таки позвать носильщика, о котором успели упомянуть? 

\- Конечно, сэр. – Клерк выпятил грудь и засиял от гордости, что послужил объектом для озвученного логического умозаключения моего друга. – А могу я узнать...

\- Нет, но спасибо большое, что поинтересовались. – К нам поспешил носильщик, и, кивнув цветущему улыбкой клерку, мы направились к лестнице и поднялись по застеленным ковром ступенькам на третий этаж. 

\- Полагаю, нам сейчас стоит принять ванну и одеться, – сказал Холмс, сверившись с карманными часами, когда мы оказались наконец в нужном коридоре. – В конце концов, у нас всего час. Увидимся в зале.

Я всегда считал досадным неудобством то, что во время путешествий нам с Холмсом приходилось довольствоваться раздельным проживанием, в то время как у нас дома мы проводили ночи или в моей уютной маленькой постели, или на более широкой кровати моего друга. Твердо вознамерившись осуществить вторжение в его номер, даже если мне придется покинуть его в пять утра, я кивнул. 

\- Могу я поинтересоваться, что вы собираетесь надеть сегодня?

\- Нет, – ответил он тем же утомленно-терпеливым тоном, которым разговаривал с клерком, и сунул носильщику монетку, после чего паренек побежал вниз – помогать другим гостям. Холмс изогнул губы и подмигнул мне. – Вы ведь знаете, это испортит эффект неожиданности. 

\- Ну, я полагаю, что бы вы ни надели, я это уже видел, – растерянно заметил я. 

\- В самом деле? – Холмс с улыбкой опустил взгляд на ключ от номера. – Мне и правда пора, мой дорогой друг. Не пейте все шампанское – оставьте и мне немного. 

 

Как и было обещано, праздник оказался роскошным. В люстрах и канделябрах мерцал свет свечей; мужчины и женщины, затянутые в шелка, атлас и бархат всевозможных оттенков и узоров, вышагивали по залу, словно стая веселых павлинов, и в самой атмосфере витало ощущение роскошного летнего вечера. И это было не единственным дарованным нам благом – за полчаса, которые я провел, бродя по богато украшенным комнатам, я успел убедиться, что большинство собравшихся здесь людей принадлежали к недавно сформировавшейся группе, которую уже начали называть средним классом. Они были открытыми, честными и доброжелательными и не отличалось ни жеманностью аристократии, ни черствостью торгового люда, развлекать который так не хотел Холмс. И в самом деле – те несколько раз за последние десять минут, что мне удавалось мельком увидеть четвертинку профиля Холмса – ибо мы еще не успели подойти друг к другу, – он либо с искренним интересом слушал своих собеседников, либо сам что-то говорил на одну из тысяч тем, в которых он мог считаться экспертом. 

Я стоял, абсолютно довольный жизнью – в руке у меня был бокал с шампанским, а новый интересный знакомый только что покинул меня, чтобы найти себе партнершу для танца, – и в прекрасном настроении наблюдал за кружащимися в вальсе парами. Вообще-то, я как раз начал рассеянно постукивать ногой по полированному паркету, когда за моим плечом послышался тихий, шелковый голос: 

\- Дорогой друг, почему бы вам не попытаться удержать в рамках приличия восторг, с которым вы смотрите на дам?

Еле сдержав смех, я намеренно не стал оборачиваться.

\- Постараюсь изо всех сил.

\- Это почти отвратительно. – Тон его был искушенным, но в голосе чувствовалась улыбка – я мог ее услышать. – Вы уж простите, но в этом огромном зале есть более интересные вещи для разглядывания. 

\- Верно, но если я так буду смотреть на вас, вполне вероятно, что нас арестуют, – заметил я. Реплика прозвучала не вполне шутливо. 

Положение человека сзади слегка изменилось, и я почувствовал, как его локоть едва коснулся моих ребер. 

\- Но в самом-то деле – почему я должен наблюдать за тем, как вы наблюдаете за дамами со столь пылким энтузиазмом? 

\- Конечно, вы не должны за мной наблюдать. Но я нахожу их очаровательными, а вы нет, так что один из нас должен предпринять альтруистическую попытку оценить их утонченность. 

\- В таком свете вы предстаете мучеником, страдающим за благородное дело.

\- Вы бы предпочли, чтобы я переключился на наблюдение за мужчинами? – спокойно спросил я. – Как пожелаете. 

Послышался резкий фыркающий звук, и до моего левого уха донеслось легчайшее облачко презрительного выдоха. 

\- Это уж как вы пожелаете. Если за шестью или семью дамами на этом вечере я с готовностью признаю по крайней мере некоторую грацию в движениях, то из всех мужчин в зале нет ни одного, кто был бы достоин с ними танцевать. 

Я удивленно обернулся – и наконец детально его разглядел. Не стоило так глупо поступать – от его вида самым буквальным образом захватывало дух. На Холмсе был жилет, расшитый серебристыми и темно-синими, цвета ночного неба, нитями, и сапфировый шейный платок; иссиня-черные волосы были идеально зачесаны назад, обрамляя бледное, утонченное, ошеломляюще красивое лицо, на котором в данный момент было написано выражение веселого удивления. Весь его вечерний костюм был скроен с таким же идеальным вниманием к деталям, на котором он построил свою карьеру, и я мог только предположить, что портной, столь совершенно очертивший стройный, сужающийся к талии корпус моего любовника, точно так же был одержим своим делом. Я заметил движение его грудных мышц – Холмс беззвучно смеялся. Я намеренно повернулся обратно. 

Я не готов был cогласиться с его невыносимо тщеславной точкой зрения, пусть он и был самым эффектным, соблазнительным мужчиной в мире, так что решил заняться ее опровержением. Всего через десять секунд мне удалось найти подходящую кандидатуру. 

\- Ну же, Холмс, что вы скажете об этом человеке? – с триумфом спросил я, полагая, что он проследит за моим взглядом. 

\- О Господи, мой дорогой мальчик, – раздался сзади раздраженный ответ. – Мне следует начинать беспокоиться, что вы проявляете нездоровый интерес к шестнадцатилетним золотоволосым батракам на ферме? 

\- Но…

\- Избавьте мои нервы от окончательного расстройства, прошу вас. Отставьте в сторону его сходство с юным Самсоном и внимательнее приглядитесь. Он даже не смотрит на партнершу. Он слушает ее вполуха, оглядывая зал на предмет новой добычи. В самом деле, Уотсон, при всей вашей приверженности к простоте, вы могли бы сделать лучший выбор. 

Решительно вздернув подбородок, я твердо вознамерился именно этим и заняться. Вскоре мимо нас проплыл в танце высокий элегантный мужчина чуть старше сорока лет. Он весело смеялся, легко и экономно двигался, а виски его были изящно подернуты серебром. 

\- Ну вот, – объявил я. – Вы не можете не признать, что он отличный танцор. 

\- Ничего подобного я признавать не собираюсь. Могу признать, что он чертовски привлекателен, но он ведет головой. 

И, конечно, как и следовало ожидать, Шерлок Холмс был прав. Прекрасно сложенный джентльмен действительно вел в танце головой. 

\- Почему же вы не попытаетесь избавить одну из этих несчастных молодых дам от бремени ужасного партнера? – поинтересовался Холмс, подталкивая меня локтем. 

\- Весьма разумное предложение, – с широкой улыбкой обернулся я. – Попробую поискать, не осталось ли неразобранных. Почему бы вам не сделать то же самое?

\- Нет, вряд ли. 

\- Мне бы было очень приятно. 

\- В таком случае мне жаль вас разочаровывать. 

\- Как же вы тогда предлагаете мне поверить в то, что имеете право критиковать этих бедолаг, не продемонстрировав собственные таланты? – раздраженно поинтересовался я.

\- Полагаю, вам придется поверить мне на слово. А теперь давайте вернемся к текущему вопросу, Уотсон. Выбирайте себе добычу. 

\- Вон там, – сказал я, бегло осмотрев комнату. – В углу, рядом с кофейником, в шелковом бирюзовом платье с маленьким шлейфом. 

\- Ну конечно, кого еще вы могли выбрать. – От души рассмеявшись, он отвернулся и определенно вытащил сигарету из портсигара – я услышал чирканье спички. Представив себе, как он обнимает сигарету губами, я прикрыл на мгновенье глаза, после чего снова их открыл. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- У нее такое декольте, что ей, наверное, сложно дышать, и я заметил, что с момента, когда она сошла с паркета, к ней подошло уже не менее шести человек – прямо или под каким-либо предлогом. Возможно, это благодаря ее счастливому сочетанию чувства юмора, большого состояния, каштановых кудрей, прекрасного цвета лица и ровного характера. 

Я даже не стал спрашивать, откуда ему стали известны эти качества – они и мне были очевидны.

\- Вы думаете, я не смогу выбить согласие на танец?

\- Нет, – ответил он, положив худую руку мне на плечо и нежно сжав его. – Я думаю, вы покажете, что единственный, кто достоин с ней танцевать в этом зале. – У меня отвисла челюсть, а он тем временем продолжил: – Однако воздержитесь от завоевания ее руки, мой мальчик. Я не выношу толпу. 

Он слегка похлопал меня по спине и ушел. 

Я танцевал – и с пребольшим удовольствием, хочу заметить, – с мисс Сабриной Гамильтон-Джеймс четыре раза за этот вечер. И половина собравшегося общества, похоже, страшно мне завидовала. Девушка оказалась умной и обаятельной, и я выяснил, что у нее есть тайный нареченный, который служит где-то далеко и которого я ей напоминаю, а мать, если узнает о ее чувствах, приложит все силы, чтобы расстроить помолвку. В течение часа мы стали настоящими друзьями, но в конце концов я понял, что, на какие бы безрассудства ни толкала меня его неукротимая красота, я не могу находиться вдали от друга в течение всего этого ослепительного праздника, так что, сердечно распрощавшись с мисс Гамильтон-Джеймс, я отправился на поиски Холмса.

Я обнаружил его в роскошно обставленной курительной комнате – он уютно расположился на диване и оживленно беседовал с несколькими гостями и новобрачным хозяином бала. У его локтя стоял пустой бокал из-под шампанского, и он так тепло улыбнулся, заметив мое появление, что я почувствовал, как у меня слегка перехватило дыхание. Мистер Сирил Мортон, невысокий, но очень умный и дружелюбный молодой человек с рыжеватыми волосами и заразительным смехом, энергично закивал, когда я вошел в комнату. 

\- Нас тут как раз учили отличать библиотекаря по указательному пальцу, – с поддразнивающей улыбкой сказал он. – Ваш друг мистер Холмс – самый чудовищно умный человек из всех, с кем мне когда-либо доводилось быть знакомым, доктор Уотсон. А вы что скажете, полковник? 

Мой друг, хоть и казался задумчивым и отстраненным, явно был польщен комплиментом – я заметил это по легкому румянцу, который не имел никакого отношения к жару, идущему от камина. Человек с аккуратно подстриженными седыми волосами и нависшими бровями, который, насколько я понял, и был полковником, с готовностью кивнул. 

\- Безусловно, страна должна гордиться вами, сэр. Мне кажется странным, что ваше имя так редко упоминается в газетах. Уверен, что ваши таланты часто оказываются востребованными, и чрезвычайно эффективно, если верить тому, что нам здесь рассказывает Мортон. 

\- Я очень благодарен мистеру Холмсу, – ответил мистер Мортон с серьезным выражением лица. – Он спас самое дорогое, что у меня есть в мире, и я уверяю, что не стал бы преувеличивать его таланты. Дорогой сэр, почему упоминания о вас так редко появляются в прессе? 

Холмс с добродушным видом пожал плечами и закинул длинную, элегантную руку на спинку дивана.

\- Я посвящаю себя расследованию преступлений, а не почиванию на лаврах. Почивание на лаврах – утомительнейшее занятие, и я предпочитаю находить новые загадки, нежели хорохориться перед прессой. 

\- Превосходная позиция, – протянул из угла комнаты подтянутый, щеголеватый человек с бородкой и моноклем. – Тем, про кого пишут в газетах, далеко не всегда можно позавидовать. 

\- В самом деле, – вставил я, присаживаясь рядом с Холмсом. Он не глядя передал мне сигарету – и этот жест по какой-то неведомой причине глубоко меня тронул. 

\- Взять хотя бы этих безбожников с гвоздиками в петлицах, – продолжил бородатый с циничным смехом. – Они так хотели внимания – и вот теперь его получили. Ну что ж, думаю, они сильно об этом жалеют, если считать процесс над Уайлдом примером того, как с ними будут обращаться в суде. Теперь, когда эти извращенцы выползли на всеобщее обозрение, им дадут понять, что в приличном обществе их не потерпят. 

\- Неприятное дело, это уж точно, мистер Амброуз, – заметил полковник, затягиваясь сигарой. – И, если уж на то пошло, преступное. 

\- Именно, – согласился мистер Амброуз. – Ведь главное предназначение закона – силой призвать к морали слабовольных и слабоумных. Не так ли, мистер Мортон? 

\- Не могу сказать, – ответил наш хозяин, тревожно озираясь. – Я определенно не могу согласиться с тем, что Оскар Уайлд слабоумен.

\- Значит, порочен, – пожал плечами мистер Амброуз. – Но я не могу считаться экспертом. Только заинтересованным гражданином. А вы что скажете, доктор Уотсон? 

\- Я не психиатр, – небрежно уронил я. – Всего лишь врач общей практики. 

Это был не первый подобный разговор, в котором мне приходилось участвовать. Однако впервые я участвовал в нем, находясь в непосредственной близости от Шерлока Холмса, который молча курил и, похоже, тщательно взвешивал сложившуюся ситуацию. Мне очень хотелось врезать самодовольному, лощеному мистеру Амброузу, который, похоже, наслаждался новой темой разговора. 

\- Даже врач общей практики, безусловно, следит за последними открытиями в области душевных заболеваний, – предположил он с хитрой улыбкой. – Я нахожу данную тему весьма занимательной и слышал весьма убедительное мнение, что смелость, с которой в последнее время стали вести себя эти дегенераты, можно считать симптомом опасного усугубления болезни. Раньше они стыдливо прятались по углам, а теперь сражаются в публичных судах, перед Богом и всем миром. Безусловно, это может быть признаком ментального распада.

\- Я согласен с мистером Мортоном, – сказал я, пытаясь сохранить непринужденный вид, в то время как внутри меня все кипело. – Сложно поверить, что Оскар Уайлд потерял свои выдающиеся способности.

\- Возможно, я не прав. – Мистер Амброуз задумчиво протирал монокль носовым платком. – Мне бы только хотелось, чтобы были предприняты какие-то меры по излечению этих содомитов, пока их гедонистические и неестественные манеры не стали слишком популярны в современном Вавилоне. Или, получается, Содоме. – Он рассмеялся собственной шутке, а вслед за ним и полковник – хоть и тише. – Если мы снова начнем их жечь на кострах или растягивать на дыбах, уверен, распространение этой заразы весьма быстро остановится. 

\- Вы полагаете, что гомосексуальность – это болезнь, и в то же время считаете, что за такой серьезный недуг нужно еще и наказывать? – осведомился я, отчаянно желая добавить, что не считаю себя больным ни телесно, ни душевно. Я только собирался указать ему на нелогичность его точки зрения, но в то же время не смог до конца скрыть тот факт, что меня затошнило от его высказывания.

\- Хорошо сказано, доктор, – объявил Сирил Мортон.

\- Здорово он вас поддел, – одобрительно заметил полковник. Я не отваживался даже взглянуть на Холмса. 

\- Возможно, я погорячился, – с ухмылкой признал мистер Амброуз. – Но что скажет единственный представитель правосудия в этой комнате? Нет сомнений, у вас, мистер Холмс, имеются глубокие познания в этой области – учитывая ваше близкое знакомство с криминальным миром. 

Никогда в жизни у меня не возникало повода усомниться в осмотрительности моего друга, равно как и в его способности сохранять абсолютное спокойствие, когда этого требовали обстоятельства. Однако не могу не признаться, что я был сильно обеспокоен. Сама тема была достаточно тревожной и без вызова его на разговор. Но Холмс всего лишь надменно приподнял бровь и ответил: 

\- Я располагаю лишь теми познаниями, что и любой человек, интересующийся криминальными сводками. 

\- Вы слишком скромны.

\- Напротив, – улыбнулся он. Глаза его блестели, как два кинжала. – Вы представляетесь мне значительно более информированным, чем я. На самом деле, я ощущаю себя в невыгодном положении. Я человек логики. Должен признать, что так же, как и вы, посещал в свое время закрытую школу для мальчиков, однако практикующиеся там занятия не привлекали мой интерес так, как, похоже, они привлекали ваш. 

Мистер Амброуз тряхнул головой, словно мой друг напрямую его оскорбил, а не поинтересовался лукаво его мотивами. Полковник от души расхохотался, в то время как Сирил Мортон устремил на Амброуза вопросительный взгляд. 

\- В любом случае, – продолжил мой друг, – я берусь лишь за те дела, которые бросают мне вызов, служат стимулом для моих умственных способностей. Оскар Уайлд, если мы посмотрим на него прямо, гораздо более интересен своими выдающимися талантами творца, нежели развратными сексуальными действиями. Он гений, обладающий серьезными пороками, но где здесь интеллектуальное поле для детективного расследования? Я зарабатываю на жизнь тем, что разрешаю неразрешимое. Преступления на почве морали не представляют собой подобного стимула. 

\- Я полагал, что вы как борец за правое дело могли бы больше помогать закону, – резко произнес Амброуз. – Эти люди нарываются на расплату и должны ее получить, если не образумятся.

\- Они к вам лично обращались, мистер Амброуз? – ледяным тоном поинтересовался мой друг. – Если я когда-нибудь в своей жизни встречу одного из этих юнцов с зелеными гвоздиками, могу искренне вам пообещать, что стану держаться от него подальше. В вашем же случае – не могу не прийти с помощью дедукции к выводу, что вы лично знакомы с этими аморальными сибаритами. Могу я поинтересоваться, где же вам довелось с ними столкнуться?

Думаю, мистер Амброуз вполне готов был после такого вопроса вскочить со стула и потребовать сатисфакции, но в этот момент в комнату вошла прекрасная миссис Вайолет Мортон, в девичестве Смит. Она выглядела весьма умопомрачительно в платье из изящного серебристого атласа, и мой друг был совершенно прав много недель назад, когда сказал, что в ней есть одухотворенность: светлые волосы и каре-зеленые глаза в сочетании с нежными и приятными чертами лица – все выдавало в ней как глубоко думающую женщину, так и прекрасного учителя музыки. Она с нежностью взяла за руку новоиспеченного мужа, и Холмс приветственно ей улыбнулся. 

\- Не могу передать словами, как я рада, что вы приехали, мистер Холмс, – жизнерадостно произнесла она. – И вы, конечно, доктор Уотсон. Этот день, хоть и самый счастливый в моей жизни, был бы неполным без вашего присутствия. 

\- Вы мне льстите, мадам, – вежливо сказал Холмс.

\- Отнюдь, – ответила она, и в ее прекрасных глазах, что заворожили в свое время Каррузерса, Вудли и мистера Мортона, промелькнула тень, позволившая мне предположить, что она прекрасно осознавала, какому отвратительному насилию могла подвергнуться, если бы мы с Холмсом не прибыли тогда вовремя. Но очень скоро она посмотрела на мужа, чело ее разгладилось и она улыбнулась всем собравшимся в комнате. 

\- Что вам рассказывал мой кузен? Он ужасно хмурится. Ты приставал к гостям с политикой, Винсент? 

\- Всего лишь предоставил нам возможность оживленно подискутировать, миссис Мортон, – спокойно произнес Холмс, поднимаясь на ноги. – Боюсь за свою способность продолжать беседу на таких невероятных высотах остроумия, так что должен вас на время покинуть. Мои самые теплые поздравления вам обоим. – Он обменялся рукопожатием с Сирилом Мортоном, поцеловал руку невесте и выскользнул из комнаты, даже не удостоив взглядом дымящегося от ярости Винсента Амброуза. 

Во мне оставалось достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы не нестись за ним сломя голову, но не могу не признать, что я очень опасался последствий этого отвратительного разговора. Я докурил сигарету, пребывая словно в тумане – чувствуя тревогу, нехватку воздуха и обращенный на меня пристальный взгляд кузена невесты. Как только подвернулась возможность покинуть комнату, не вызывая подозрений, я отправился повсюду искать своего друга. 

Тревога моя усилилась. Его не было ни в бальном зале, ни в банкетном. Не обнаружился он ни в своем номере, ни в моем. Через пятнадцать минут упорных поисков я нашел его на маленьком балкончике, расположенном под окном террасы на первом этаже. Холмс молча курил и смотрел на звезды. 

\- Я искренне прошу прощения за то, что случилось, – выдохнул я.

\- И в чем же конкретно вы провинились? – сухо поинтересовался он. Еле заметный румянец исчез с его выдающихся скул. Он выглядел очень бледным. 

\- Ни в чем, но… Я совсем не хотел, чтобы вы подверглись подобному. 

\- Не хотели? – Его бледные глаза были лишены всякого выражения. – Все это было совершенно предсказуемо. Большинство наших соотечественников, должен признать, просто скучны, но некоторые из них обладают воистину злобным нравом, а другие непоправимо глупы. Неудивительно было встретить образчик. 

\- Вы в любом случае отлично с ним справились.

\- Простите, что не выражаю благодарность за то, что могло подразумеваться вами как комплимент, но победу в споре с этим человеком вряд ли можно записать в мои достижения. Это было все равно что раздавить муравья или превзойти умом садовую жужелицу. Если бы я проиграл, можно было бы смело бросаться с балкона. Не с этого – с того, что расположен несколькими этажами выше. Не пора ли вам возвращаться? – тихо осведомился он, закуривая новую сигарету. У его ног уже лежали три окурка. 

\- Нет, если вы… – мягко начал я.

\- Доктор Уотсон, люди непреднамеренно оскорбляли меня задолго до того, как я познакомился с вами, и продолжат это делать до самого дня моей смерти, а может, меня ждет та же участь и в загробном мире. Так какую помощь, вы полагаете, вы можете мне оказать? 

\- Я просто хотел убедиться в том, что вы…

\- Не раздавлен ненавистью к себе? Не бьюсь в истерике из-за ненамеренно высказанного презрения? Не умер от стыда? Если вы не можете избавить меня от всего остального этим вечером, избавьте хотя бы от подобной удушающей заботы. 

Я покачал головой и отступил на шаг. Я потерял его – на весь остаток вечера, если не дольше. Он стоял передо мной – живой, дышащий, холодно оглядывающий меня, чтобы оценить мою реакцию, но душа его была далеко. Она была спрятана в потайном отсеке, возможно, утекла совсем, – и у меня было не больше шансов вытащить ее этим вечером, чем наладить дружеские отношения с содержимым сломанных напольных часов. 

\- Я не хочу видеть вас в таком состоянии, – несчастным голосом сказал я.

\- Так уходите, и побыстрее. – Его ровный, звучный голос был полон льда.

\- Вы могли бы приберечь демонстрацию своей неуязвимости для ситуаций, когда она действительно нужна. Я в данной ситуации вам не враг, – резко выпалил я, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, и чувствуя, как рвется на части сердце в плену грудной клетки. 

\- Но и не помощник. 

Я остановился на второй ступени, ведущей к террасному окну, чтобы оглянуться на него. Его вид ничем не выдавал, что он расстроен, но дело было не в этом. Меня все сильнее тревожила другая проблема, заключавшаяся в том, что он был абсолютно непроницаем, и это случалось с ним весьма часто. Не было ничего, что я ненавидел сильнее, чем смотреть, как человек, которого я люблю больше всего на свете, на моих глазах превращает себя усилием выдающейся воли в восковую фигуру. 

\- Иногда мне очень хочется обладать силой причинить вам ответную боль, – признался я прежде, чем успел поймать себя за язык. 

Это было ужасное признание – я сам был потрясен тем, что оно сорвалось с моих губ. И оно даже не было правдой – я тут же вспыхнул от стыда. Разве было такое, чтобы я по-настоящему хотел сделать ему больно? На мгновение я испугался, что у меня действительно это получилось, но он, отбросив зажженную сигарету в заросли папоротника, лишь приподнял в ответ бровь. 

\- В любом случае, сегодня вечером вам это не удастся. Доброй ночи, старина. 

И он ушел, легко поднявшись по ступеням мимо меня. 

 

Я могу вспомнить совсем немного вечеров, когда я был рад избавиться от Шерлока Холмса, но в тот момент, бредя нетвердым шагом прочь от залитого огнями отеля и с болью думая о том, что мы друг другу сказали, я благодарил Бога за одиночество. Не то чтобы я ожидал, что наша необычная вылазка обернется невероятным успехом – в конце концов, меня не назовешь неизлечимым оптимистом; но я и не думал, что она закончится такой катастрофой. И именно мой друг позаботился о таком исходе – несмотря на свой успех в курительной комнате. 

Я прошел полмили от отеля, а затем почти весь путь обратно. Мне было так тошно от того, как все обернулось, что я не обращал ни малейшего внимания на скудно освещенные окрестности, пока не увидел человека, задумчиво уставившегося на освещенные окна бального зала над нами. 

Спина его была согнута под гнетом горя, и мне показалось, что он весь дрожит. Я замедлил шаг. Человек показался мне знакомым, и, подойдя ближе, я вздрогнул, разглядев его лицо. Это действительно был Боб Каррузерс – он уже успел выйти из тюрьмы после всего полутора месяцев заключения, и теперь с несчастным видом смотрел на шумевший вдалеке праздник. 

\- Каррузерс, – осторожно сказал я. – Я очень удивлен видеть вас здесь, сэр. 

Увидев меня, он вздрогнул и побледнел, а затем судорожно вздохнул. Он сильно похудел – фунтов на десять; глаза его были красными, а взгляд испуганным. 

\- Полагаю, вы скажете им, что я здесь, и мне придется бежать, чтобы не расстраивать их.

\- Может быть, и нет – если вы объясните, что здесь делаете.

\- Я просто хотел быть там же, где она, – прошептал он. – Последний раз, доктор Уотсон. 

Я посмотрел на золотящееся наверху окно. Было невозможно разглядеть Вайолет Мортон с такого расстояния – да и вообще кого бы то ни было, но Бобу Каррузерсу, похоже, это было неважно. 

\- Я отправлюсь обратно в Южную Африку, – бесцветным тоном произнес он, – если доживу до конца путешествия. Я действительно люблю ее – с того момента, когда ее увидел. Вы чувствовали когда-нибудь, что ваше сердце физически привязано к другому человеку, доктор Уотсон? Привязано так крепко и так прочно, что, если вы уедете далеко, оно может буквально разорваться от натяжения уз? 

\- Да, – надтреснутым голосом сказал я.

Повернувшись, он бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, после чего вновь стал смотреть вверх. 

\- Ну что ж. По вам похоже, что это действительно так. А чувствовали ли вы, что, как бы безумно больно вам ни было, это все равно в сто тысяч раз лучше – любить ее и страдать, чем никогда не встретить и жить в покое? Я имею в виду – что вы бы не исцелились от этого, даже если бы могли? 

\- Да, это чувство мне тоже знакомо. 

\- Моя жизнь сегодня подходит к концу. – Его лицо было таким призрачно-бледным, что казалось почти неузнаваемым. – Не волнуйтесь, доктор, я не стану делать глупости. Просто если это так тяжело – быть в сорока ярдах от нее, расстояние в океан может меня сломать. И в то же время у меня нет выбора. Вы, наверное, сейчас скажете мне, чтобы я убирался, а то вы пожалуетесь ее мужу на то, что я тут шпионю.

На какое-то мгновение я задумался, действительно ли он влюбился в мисс Смит с первого взгляда – что казалось весьма маловероятным, – или его воспоминания о ней спутались в неразрывный узел, как для меня спутались Холмс, любовь, блаженство и боль. 

\- Оставайтесь столько, сколько захотите, мистер Каррузерс, – тихо ответил я, снова направляясь к отелю. – От меня они не услышат ни слова об этом.

Вернуться в свой номер показалось мне значительно более мудрым решением, нежели разыскивать Холмса, решившего изображать из себя стойкого оловянного солдатика. Я умылся, разделся и уставился в зеркало, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Сначала я решил было уложить вещи и рано утром уехать, но понял, что этот поступок может оказаться непоправимым, а потом со слезами на глазах задумался – может, это именно то, чего я хочу? В конце концов я лег на кровать поверх покрывала и, глядя на тени, отбрасываемые листьями в этот предрассветный час, думал о том, что уверен только в двух вещах: я знаю, что люблю его безумно – так же глубоко, как Боб Каррузерс любит Вайолет Мортон, – несмотря на все его действия, которые заставили бы меня уйти от любого другого человека. Я не отношусь к людям, которые не умеют прощать, но и не получаю удовольствия от постоянно повторяемого незаслуженного наказания. Как бы ни умаляло меня это осознание, я понимал, что никогда не найду в себе сил оставить его. И в то же время я с горечью понимал, что он понятия не имел, как близко я подошел к тому, чтобы это сделать. 

 

Я провел беспокойную ночь, терзаясь чувствами вины и гнева. На следующее утро я собрал вещи, укладывая одежду и туалетные принадлежности в дорожную сумку и одновременно прихлебывая горячий кофе, чтобы прояснить притупленные головной болью мысли – не хотелось в итоге что-нибудь забыть. Когда все было собрано, я вернул ключ на стойку регистрации и, дождавшись времени нашего выбытия из отеля, поднялся по лестнице и прошел по коридору к номеру Холмса. Нерешительно постучав, я расправил плечи в ожидании, когда друг откроет мне дверь. 

К моему несказанному удивлению, когда дверь открылась, Холмс предстал передо мной небритым, с чашкой чая в руках, одетым в темные брюки и полурасстегнутую рубашку без воротничка и манжет, с накинутым поверх нее халатом. На губах Холмса играла легкая улыбка.

\- Доброе утро, мой дорогой друг. 

\- Доброе утро, – не сразу ответил я. – Холмс, я понимаю, что вы не относитесь с большим энтузиазмом к идее раннего подъема, но если вы не оденетесь и не соберетесь в самые сжатые сроки, администрация гостиницы будет очень недовольна.

\- И мы опоздаем на поезд, – радостно добавил он. – Входите, входите. 

Я вошел, даже не скрывая досаду и недоумение. Вещи моего друга по-прежнему были разбросаны по всему пространству уютного номера, а на столе стояла тарелка с недоеденной яичницей и куском тоста с маслом. 

\- Холмс, я действительно хотел извиниться за прошлый вечер. 

\- Даже не думайте об этом. Чаю? – сердечно предложил он, наливая во вторую чашку молоко, а затем, судя по запаху, дарджилинг, без сахара – как я всегда его пью. 

\- Холмс, вы специально решили пропустить поезд? – устало спросил он, будучи не в настроении играть в угадайку с самым умным человеком из всех моих знакомых. Я не ожидал от него ответных извинений, но это беспричинно веселое настроение невыразимо меня раздражало. 

\- Борнмут в такую погоду весьма привлекателен, – сообщил он, энергично принимаясь вновь за недоеденный завтрак. – Я думал о том, чтобы вернуться в Лондон, с его дымом и смогом, и не себя заставить. Вернусь завтра. Луга здесь роскошны, воробьи вовсю чирикают, а про клев в ручье в полумиле отсюда местные жители слагают легенды. 

Я подошел к столу и взял свою чашку. Чай обладает успокаивающим эффектом – несомненно ценным в условиях целой серии потрясений, которым решил подвергнуть меня мой друг. 

\- Вы хотите мне сказать, что неожиданно полюбили пребывание на природе? 

\- Вы всегда пытались культивировать во мне эту любовь. Возможно, ваш тяжелый труд наконец-то увенчался результатом, – невинно ответил он. 

\- Вы не предусмотрели, что в этой гостинице нет ни одного свободного номера.

\- Ах, видите ли, в чем дело – предусмотрел. – Решительным жестом положив вилку на пустую тарелку, Холмс закурил сигарету и вытянул вперед длинные ноги. – В результате существенной дозы красноречия и не столь уж несущественной взятки клерк за стойкой регистрации пошел мне навстречу. 

\- Вы действительно желаете посвятить еще один день отдыху? 

Должно быть, мой голос прозвучал совсем подозрительно, потому что мой друг в ответ от души рассмеялся. 

\- Почему бы и нет? 

Я невольно улыбнулся – мысль о том, чтобы провести еще один день в Борнмуте, отнюдь не относилась к неприятным. 

\- Я тогда отнесу свой чемодан обратно в номер – после того как снова возьму ключ.

\- Ох, вот ведь! – воскликнул он, поднимая темные брови.

\- Что такое? 

\- Надеюсь, вы простите меня, Уотсон, за мою рассеянность, но, боюсь, когда я торговался за этот номер, я забыл упомянуть о вашем. Теперь уже слишком поздно, полагаю. Вы ведь уже вынесли вещи и отдали ключ? Я прошу прощения, дорогой друг, но, похоже, вы не сможете вернуться в свой номер. Я, конечно, мог бы замолвить за вас словечко, но вы ведь сами отметили, что свободных мест в гостинице нет. 

Серые глаза негодяя блестели в бледном, маслянистом свете, падающем из окна, а одна рука была небрежно закинута за голову, помогая создавать иллюзию, что он якобы размышляет над неожиданно возникшим затруднением. Он пригладил волосы, зачесав их назад, но весьма небрежно – одна прядь цвета воронового крыла падала справа на бледный лоб. Я размышлял, уже далеко не первый раз, что, раз уж Шерлок Холмс что-то задумал, у меня нет никаких сил ему противостоять. Я ответил ему ровным взглядом, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более раздраженно, но улыбка, игравшая в уголках его рта, была чертовски заразительной. 

\- Значит, когда вы наконец решили разделить мою любовь к пребыванию на природе, мне самому не остается здесь места, – вздохнул я. – Что ж, полагаю, у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как вернуться в Лондон. 

\- Но погодите-ка, – задумчиво сказал он, утопая в клубах дыма. – Я вот тут подумал… это, конечно, просто предположение, но прошу его выслушать, – может, владелец гостиницы не будет так уже против, если я попрошу его поставить в этот номер раскладушку? Конечно, в том случае, если вы не возражаете против того, чтобы остаться.

\- Попытка не пытка, – улыбнулся я.

\- Отлично сказано, мой милый друг, – улыбнулся он, поднимаясь со стула. – Попытка и в самом деле не пытка. Я тогда только надену жилет с галстуком – и попробую его уговорить. Еще раз прошу прощения за ошибку, мой дорогой. 

Это было больше, чем извинение, и лучше, чем компенсация, – это был очевидный дар. Я поймал его за одно из совершенных запястий и провел большим пальцем по месту, в котором бился пульс. Он резко остановился и добавил левую руку к чувственному прикосновению, мягко обнимая мои ладони идеально изящными пальцами и вопросительно на меня глядя. 

\- Я хотел бы попросить вас об одной небольшой услуге, прежде чем вы закончите одеваться.

\- Только назовите ее, мой мальчик. Я понимаю, что, должно быть, разозлил вас тем, что забыл о вашем номере, так что готов протянуть оливковую ветвь. 

Он выглядел настолько довольным собой, что мне пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы удержаться от смеха. 

\- Спасибо. – Я поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его запястья, задержавшись губами на тонких косточках. – Полагаю, для этой услуги вам стоит задернуть занавески. 

 

Мы провели чудесный день, бродя в тишине по холмам и слушая пение порхавших с ветки на ветку птиц. Постепенно наступил вечер, принеся с собой прохладу, и мы вернулись в отель, чтобы насладиться неспешной трапезой, украшенной хорошим вином, отличным бренди и превосходным настроением моего друга. Когда Холмс повернул ключ в замке нашего номера – было примерно полдесятого, – я сел на кровать, чтобы снять ботинки. Но, к моему большому удивлению, он остановил меня. 

\- Боюсь, мой дорогой Уотсон, мы еще не вполне выполнили весь намеченный на сегодняшний вечер план. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? 

\- У меня есть еще один пункт в нашем расписании. 

\- Я благодарю вас за великолепный день, – с сомнением сказал я, – но не могу представить себе, что сейчас может быть приятнее, чем лечь в постель. Вместе с вами. Очень, очень рано. 

\- Спасибо, – улыбнулся он. – Но я все-таки надеюсь, что ваше природное любопытство побудит снова зашнуровать левый ботинок и составить мне компанию в нашем небольшом предприятии.

\- Вы таким образом хотите мне сообщить, что мы на самом деле остались в Борнмуте из-за какого-то расследования? – мрачно поинтересовался я, завязывая шнурок.

\- Ох уж эта ваша недоверчивость. – Он плавно перевел взгляд на карманные часы. – Сейчас уже должно быть безопасно. Он поклялся мне, что все будет готово к десяти. Уотсон, не будете ли вы так любезны выдвинуть боковой ящик стола, что находится сзади вас, и передать мне набор отмычек, который вы там найдете? 

Моя челюсть слегка отвисла.

\- Вы шутите.

\- Похоже, что я шучу?

\- Нет, но вы очевидно пытаетесь сдержать приступ необъяснимого веселья.

\- Присущее вам сочетание острого ума и наблюдательности с головой меня выдали, – со смехом сказал он. – Но я совершенно точно не шучу. Прошу вас, передайте мне инструменты. 

\- Холмс, прошу меня простить, но я настаиваю – мне нужно знать, что мы собираемся взламывать, – заявил я, чувствуя, как прекрасные видения раздевающегося передо мной Холмса стремительно исчезают, сменяясь картинами нашего неминуемого тюремного заключения. 

Он протянул руку за набором, который я ему передал, и положил отмычку с другими маленькими инструментами во внутренний карман. Затем он с притворной скромностью поправил запонки, одернул жилет и провел рукой по темным волосам. 

\- Вы можете настаивать, но для меня будет гораздо проще и быстрее, если я открою свои намерения в процессе их выполнения. Пойдемте, Уотсон. Вы знаете, что эффекты, которые я периодически демонстрирую, производят наибольшее впечатление, когда вы позволяете мне сначала показать, а потом уже объяснить. 

С этими словами он подхватил маленькую сумку, лежавшую в углу, открыл дверь и вышел из комнаты, не оборачиваясь. Я последовал за ним, вне себя от любопытства и недоумения – в той степени, в которой может быть вне себя человек, постоянно подвергаемый этим двум эмоциям.

Вопреки моим предположениям, мы не покинули отель. Вместо этого Холмс взял меня за руку и провел по анфиладе коридоров, а затем вверх по лестнице, пока мы не встали перед дверью, которую я опознал как черный ход в бальный зал, где мы провели накануне вечером столько часов. Шерлок Холмс выбрал из своего набора инструментов плоское лезвие весьма зловещего вида и опустился на колени перед дверью. 

\- Не будете ли вы так любезны, Уотсон, посмотреть назад, чтобы убедиться, что никто не идет? 

Мрачно сложив руки на груди, я обернулся. Длинный коридор был скудно освещен и пуст, но не было никаких гарантий, что в нем так никто и не появится.

\- Если я кого-то увижу, как мне вас предупредить? Нам следует придумать какой-то условный сигнал? 

\- Как пожелаете.

\- Или, возможно, я мог бы притвориться, что пытаюсь вас остановить, – и таким образом избежать, в отличие от вас, тюрьмы?

\- Уже неважно, – жизнерадостно сказал он, когда тяжелая дверь распахнулась. – После вас, мой дорогой друг. 

Бальный зал был пуст – все признаки вчерашнего торжества исчезли. Я разглядел только гигантскую люстру, жутковато поблескивающую в сероватом свете, проникавшем с улицы. Холмс, войдя в темную комнату, сунул руку в сумку и вытащил толстую свечу, после чего зажег ее и поставил на пол. Тут же из сумки была извлечена вторая свеча, и процесс повторился. Холмс кивнул на окно, из которого на полированный паркет лился свет луны. 

\- Предлагаю вам задернуть шторы, мой дорогой друг. Лунный свет, конечно, очарователен, но для наших целей слишком откровенен. А я пока зажгу остальные свечи.

Покачав головой, я пересек комнату и осторожно прикрыл холодные стекла бархатом штор. Когда я вернулся, Холмс успел зажечь девять свечей, расставив их на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, и достал из сумки еще несколько. Вокруг камина в итоге образовалась большая арка из свечей, и их скудный свет делал черты лица Холмса еще резче и острее. 

\- Мы собираемся провести сеанс? – сухо поинтересовался я. – Или еще лучше – сатанинский ритуал?

\- Вы ведь меня слишком хорошо знаете, чтобы так думать, – укорил он меня. – Я не верю в то, что духи вступают в контакт с живыми, и я и так уже достаточно заигрываю с грозными потусторонними силами. Я не добираюсь добавлять новые вопиющие пороки к своим любимым, которых я намереваюсь придерживаться и дальше: незаконному проникновению в чужие дома, отпусканию преступников на все четыре стороны и плотским удовольствиям с доктором мужского пола.

\- Доктору мужского пола, на которого вы ссылаетесь, любопытно, почему мы не предаемся вышеупомянутым плотским удовольствиям в данный момент.

\- Потому что я собираюсь выиграть спор. – Он встал на ноги и передвинулся в угол, где стоял в тени на полу ранее не замеченный мной предмет. На мгновение Холмс исчез из виду в полумраке, и я изумленно вздрогнул, когда из угла до меня донеслись звуки вальса – прекраснейшая запись струнных и духовых инструментов, заполнившая собою пространство самым неосязаемым и неземным образом. Мой друг снова появился, войдя в круг света, и на лице его было написано самое серьезное выражение.

\- Можно пригласить вас на танец? – спросил он. 

Эти слова совершенно вышибли из меня дух – я с трудом набрал в легкие воздуха, чтобы ответить. Когда я наконец смог говорить, я задал встречный вопрос: 

\- Вы заплатили этому простодушному клерку, чтобы он поставил сюда граммофон? 

\- Да, – признал он, протягивая тонкую и изящную руку. 

\- Это было безопасно, потому что, я полагаю, вы сказали ему, что это как-то связано с причиной нашего пребывания здесь. Что речь идет о каком-то страшно запутанном расследовании. И он не смог сдержать свой энтузиазм.

\- Вы ухватили самую суть.

\- И вы позаботились о том, чтобы никто не занял сегодня бальный зал?

\- Верно. – Он нетерпеливо тряхнул протянутой рукой, делая вид, что его злят вопросы, которые я задавал срывающимся голосом. 

\- Для этого вы договорились, чтобы мы остались еще на одну ночь? – Моя диафрагма, похоже, так и не пришла в нормальное состояние.

\- Каким еще образом я смог бы выиграть этот спор? – Его нетерпение теперь не казалось таким уж наигранным. – Я не люблю проигрывать, как вы знаете, и вы уже имели возможность убедиться в моем исключительном упрямстве. Если я не могу танцевать с вами, я не собираюсь танцевать больше ни с кем. 

\- Вы вышли и приобрели свечи и фомку. Я точно знаю, что вы не брали ее с собой из дому. Невероятно. 

\- Джон Уотсон, для человека, столь любящего искусство Терпсихоры, как можно было бы судить по вашему вчерашнему поведению, вы проявляете меньше радости, чем я предполагал, – сказал он, слегка изгибая бровь. 

\- Я и не рад, – тихо сказал я, прочищая горло. – Я очень, очень глубоко тронут. И я искренне, всецело, полностью ваш. 

\- Ох, да в самом-то деле, вы собираетесь танцевать со мной или нет? – Он с улыбкой преодолел расстояние между ними, взял меня за руку и опустил другую ладонь мне на талию. Бледный свет окрасил комнату в цвета сепии, и в его глазах, когда я поднял на него взгляд, танцевали золотистые блики. 

\- Почту за высочайшую честь, – откликнулся я.

\- Предупреждаю – я намерен вести, – сурово объявил он.

\- Я в этом не сомневался. 

Со смехом он крепче сжал мою талию, и мы закружились по залу.

 

Я не собираюсь тратить много слов на описание трех часов, которые мы провели в том темном бальном зале, потому что, хоть Холмс и обвиняет меня справедливо в слабости к романтике, я никогда не хотел, чтобы мои записки звучали совсем уж сентиментально. Однако не могу не сказать, что это была одна из самых волшебных ночей в моей жизни. Холмс умудрился выцыганить пять разных записей – и, хоть в основном это были вальсы, иногда среди них попадались и менуэты, польки, гавоты. И, конечно, точно как в моих теориях и тоскливых предположениях предыдущим вечером, он оказался невероятно изящным танцором. В Холмсе вообще нет ничего, что не было бы изящным. Полагаю, я должен был сделать вывод, что он имеет право на свои замечания, еще когда наблюдал за тем, как он фехтует. Однако его фехтование ничто по сравнению с мощью его длинных, гибких ног, чутким руководством рук, вращениями стройной талии и – превыше всего – выражением восторга, целиком заполнявшим любимое лицо. Мне потребовалось гораздо, гораздо меньше времени, чем я предполагал, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что он ведет, ведь следовать за Холмсом – моя вторая натура, а на паркете мой друг ведет так же легко и непринужденно, как проводит криминальные расследования. Мы танцевали, пока у нас в легких не заканчивался воздух, а затем сидели пять минут на голом полу, прежде чем вернуться к танцу. Мы танцевали венский вальс, вращаясь с яростной решимостью, и танцевали нежно, в три раза медленнее, когда свечи начали догорать и зал практически полностью погрузился в темноту. Мы танцевали, пока у нас не начали подгибаться ноги. Мы танцевали, пока наши руки не стали бродить по собственной воле по нашим телам, и тогда мы задули свечи, убрали их обратно в сумку и провели остаток этой бессонной ночи в комнате Холмса. Вот таким образом Шерлок Холмс выиграл спор и доказал, что он как танцор значительно превосходит всех тех, кого мы видели в бальном зале прошлым вечером, и я целиком и полностью согласился с этим утверждением.

В поезде на следующее утро мы чувствовали себя совершенно измотанными, но были слишком счастливы, чтобы нас это беспокоило. Примерно через час после начала нашего путешествия, после того как мы отдали билеты проводнику и заперли дверь, я положил голову на плечо моему другу и вспомнил о странном событии, о котором уже второй день забывал рассказать Холмсу. 

\- Я видел Боба Каррузерса на свадьбе – он наблюдал с улицы, – сонно оповестил я его.

\- В самом деле? – Он изогнул шею, чтобы посмотреть на меня. 

\- Он в ужасном состоянии – мне было так его жаль. Утверждает, что полюбил Вайолет Смит с первого взгляда. Вы, конечно, скажете, что это ерунда, и правильно сделаете, но беднягу и правда совсем не узнать. 

Холмс несколько минут молчал, рассеянно поглаживая мои пальцы. 

\- Я никому не сказал об этом, – продолжил я. – Я неправильно поступил?

\- Не думаю, – ответил Холмс. – Если Каррузерс готов был убить за Вайолет Смит, он не станет причинять вред Вайолет Мортон. 

\- Он не только хотел убить за нее. Он готов был сунуть шею в петлю за нее. 

Я задумался, успел ли уже Каррузерс покинуть страну. Мне хотелось, чтобы у него все сложилось благополучно – в его новой жизни и новых занятиях. Запоздало еще пришла мысль, что я хотел бы, чтобы он встретил новую любовь. Однако к тому времени я прекрасно знал, что осуществление этого пожелания совершенно невозможно – ведь я видел, в каком состоянии было его сердце. 

\- Она красива, добросердечна и мудра, – после долгой паузы сказал мой друг с печальной задумчивостью, глядя в окно. – Мужчины часто готовы сунуть голову в петлю ради таких созданий.

 

Все, чего мне хотелось, когда мы сошли с поезда в Лондоне, – это дойти с моим другом по залитым солнцем улицам до нашего дома и забраться в постель. Естественно, я не думал в тот момент о том, чего мне хотелось меньше всего, пока оно на меня не обрушилось. Мы шли с Холмсом под руку, отослав наш багаж на Бейкер-стрит со знакомым носильщиком, и не успели сделать тридцати шагов от станции, когда к нам приблизился продавец газет. 

Главная новость, которую он прилежно выкрикивал снова и снова, заключалась в том, что Оскара Уайлда перетащили из Вандсвортской тюрьмы в Редингскую*, где он теперь должен был заниматься каторжными работами. 

Мой друг на мгновение окаменел, но тут же вновь расслабился, слегка передернув плечами. Он ускорил шаг, затем снова его замедлил. Все это время я осторожно за ним наблюдал, судорожно размышляя, стоит ли мне сказать что-нибудь или лучше промолчать. Когда мы прошли полквартала, я заметил, что линия его губ стала мягче – похоже, он начал приходить в себя. 

\- Он скоро вновь окажется на свободе и начнет все заново, – сказал я, повинуясь импульсу. – Обязательно начнет, Холмс, или нет на этом свете справедливости. 

\- Что? – переспросил Холмс, который, похоже, меня не слушал.

\- Оскара Уайлда выпустят через два года. Он обладает сильной волей, блистательным умом и упрямством, мой дорогой друг. Он восстанет из пепла и вновь заживет своей жизнью.

\- К чему вы заговорили об этом жалком типе? – со вздохом спросил он.

\- Жалком? – в полном недоумении переспросил я. – Но он же… напротив… вы так красноречиво защищали его позавчера! 

\- Вовсе не потому, что я испытываю к мерзавцу хоть какую-то долю симпатии. Я просто защищал принцип. Пусть его даже повесят на самом высоком дереве в Англии – как по мне, никому от этого хуже не станет. 

\- Но… – запинаясь, начал я, – он же… ведь его преступления – преступления лишь на бумаге, и вы не можете с этим не согласиться! 

\- Пусть так, но, будь у меня возможность, я бы лично засадил его на каторгу. 

Я остановился, как вкопанный, вытаращив глаза и чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце от невозможности поверить в столь ужасное заявление. Я совершенно не способен был ни понять, ни оправдать его. Холмс же, похоже, абсолютно не понимал, что только что сказал нечто чудовищное. Напротив – судя по тому, как он повернул ко мне голову, когда мы сошли с тротуара на проезжую часть, это я, по его мнению, вел себя как-то странно. 

\- Но почему? – вскричал я. 

\- Я не желаю говорить об этом. Берегитесь! – внезапно сказал он, выдергивая меня с пути быстро приближавшегося экипажа. 

Я словно в тумане последовал за ним, когда мы продолжили наш путь. Мой мозг лихорадочно работал.

\- Вы знаете Оскара Уайлда? – предположил я в отчаянии. – Ну конечно! Он некрасиво с вами поступил? Он что-то лично вам сделал, чтобы заслужить ваш гнев? Возможно, вы с ним когда-то были…

\- Я никогда в жизни его не видел – и не имею ни малейшего желания. Когда мы придем домой…

\- Назовите мне причину, по которой вы можете желать, чтобы хорошего человека приговорили к каторжным работам, или я не сделаю больше ни шага! – сердито потребовал я, снова останавливаясь. Мы с Холмсом находились на перекрестке, застроенном высокими зданиями с металлическими ставнями, менее чем в десяти минутах ходьбы от нашего дома. 

\- Я ненавижу Оскара Уайлда, – холодно сказал он. – Презираю его. Теперь вы довольны? 

На этот раз он снова зашагал по улице, не оборачиваясь, чтобы узнать, последую ли я за ним. Я последовал, несмотря на разгоравшуюся ярость – как на Холмса, с его жестокими репликами, так и на себя – за то, что тащусь за ним, как дрессированный пес. Мы прошли мимо нашей аптеки, затем мимо телеграфа, и все это время я отчаянно пытался найти смысл в том, что мой любовник с радостью бы наблюдал за тем, как его духовного брата ломает каторжный труд. Смысл не находился. Крепко схватив его за руку, я потребовал объяснений:

\- Как вы можете ненавидеть человека, которого, по вашему собственному утверждению, вы никогда не встречали? 

\- У меня есть на то причины. Вы не голодны? 

\- Нет, спасибо. Но я бы с удовольствием выслушал причины вашего презрения по отношению к хорошему человеку, переживающему трудные времена. 

\- Оставьте это, – предложил он, и в голосе его еще явственнее почувствовалась отчужденность. – Я не собираюсь вступать с вами в спор по поводу Оскара Уайлда в публичном месте. А сейчас стойте. 

Я был так заведен, что даже не заметил парнишку-калеку, который постоянно сидел под витриной антикварного магазина в нескольких кварталах от нашего дома и которому я частенько подбрасывал имевшиеся при мне монетки. Холмс демонстративно остановился, выдернул руку из моей, выудил из кармана полкроны и бросил ее мальчишке, после чего продолжил путь, одарив меня ироническим взглядом. 

\- Я предполагал, что вы с сочувствием отнесетесь к беде человека, с которым у вас столько общего, – натянуто сказал я, значительно понизив голос. – Я не ожидаю от вас расположения ко всем людям, но и такой холодности тоже. 

\- Не ожидаете расположения? – резко переспросил он. – Как занимательно. Человек, о котором вы говорите, не имеет со мной абсолютно ничего общего. Какого дьявола вы на меня злитесь за мои слова, я не могу понять. 

\- Вы могли бы уже заметить, что я всегда злюсь, когда вы начинаете вести себя, словно часовой механизм. 

\- О Боже, старая песня. – Глаза его сверкнули под сердито сведенными бровями. – Причем из тех, прошу отметить, что лучше обсуждать дома. 

\- Я начинаю думать о том, чтобы предоставить наш дом в ваше полное распоряжение. – Меня пронзила обжигающая боль, когда я осознал, что впервые в жизни действительно имею это в виду. 

\- Ох, в самом-то деле! – зашипел он, так резко хватая меня за локоть, что я чуть не споткнулся. – Если уж вы не хотите оставить меня в покое, идите сюда – и постарайтесь держать язык за зубами, пока мы не уйдем с улицы. 

Несмотря на переполнявшую меня ярость, мне хватило осмотрительности, чтобы не вырываться из его хватки, пока он вел меня через подворотню по нескольким каменным дворам, и наконец мы оказались у двери, которая, судя по всему, служила черным ходом в церковный двор. Несмотря на близость к дому, я ни разу еще здесь не бывал, хоть и совершенно не удивился тому, что Холмс об этой церкви знал. Я был слишком зол, чтобы в полной мере оценить прелесть взбиравшегося по стенам плюща и каменных ликов ангелов и демонов, взиравших на нас с ветхих арочных проемов, а также идиллический покой сводчатого коридора, по которому Холмс протащил меня, усадив в конце концов на каменную скамью и встав передо мной, чтобы держать ответ. 

\- Спасибо за ваше разумное, хоть и запоздалое, молчание, – прорычал он. – Теперь вы можете снова обвинять меня в бессердечии, холодности и бесчеловечности. Ничего не пропустите – я очень рад убедиться, что подобные эпитеты неизменно пребывают в вашем репертуаре. 

\- Я не имел ни малейшего желания несправедливо вас оскорблять, – сказал я, прожигая его взглядом. – Но я не могу постичь причину ваших заявлений.

\- Ну что ж, хорошо. Я должен рассказать вам о том, почему я ненавижу Оскара Уайлда? Есть три основные причины, и я перечислю их хронологически, чтобы не возникло никакой путаницы. Затем вы можете объявить меня бездушным и навсегда покинуть Бейкер-стрит, получив мое на это благословение. 

\- Прошу вас, приступайте, – резко сказал я, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы от его слов.

\- Первая причина, по которой я ненавижу Оскара Уайлда, заключается в том, что он подал в суд на человека, назвавшего его содомитом, объявив его слова клеветой. 

\- Он достоин восхищения за это! – срывающимся голосом выкрикнул я. – Это был невероятно мужественный поступок! 

\- Это была ложь! – взъярился Холмс. – Он действительно содомит! Вы ведь не думаете, что это не так? Посмотрите на меня: я столь же закоренелый содомит, что Оскар Уайлд, и всегда им был, с ранней юности. Назовите меня как угодно – назовите меня мужеложцем, инвертом, уранитом, – вы только констатируете факт. Уж вы-то лучше всех должны это знать. Хотя бы неделя проходила, с тех пор как мы вступили с вами в отношения, чтобы я не совершал с вами акт содомии – или вы со мной? И более одного раза, и с головокружительным эффектом? Вы ведь не будете отрицать, что я содомит? 

\- Все свидетельствует об этом. 

\- Так вот – и я этого не стыжусь, и будь я проклят, если когда-нибудь подам на кого-то в суд за то, что он назовет меня тем, что я есть. Я молюсь каждый день не оказаться в подобной ситуации, но, при всех хитростях, к которым я прибегаю в профессиональной деятельности, я не лжец. Я даже этому отвратительному червяку в курительной комнате не солгал, если вы заметили. Я отказываюсь лгать о том, что составляет мою сущность. Больше, чем на вашу макушку, я люблю смотреть только на ваш великолепный зад, а единственное, на что я еще больше люблю смотреть, – это то, на что я смотрю прямо сейчас. 

Его ладонь потянулась было к моему лицу, но он был слишком рассержен, чтобы завершить этот жест любви, и яростно сунул руку в карман. Я смотрел на него, раскрыв рот. Он рассеянно покачнулся на каблуках.

\- Мне продолжить? 

\- Прошу вас. 

Я его уже простил, но слишком хорошо знал его характер, чтобы пытаться вставать у него на пути после того, как сам довел его до неистовства. Я возносил молитвы, чтобы оно не усугубилось, и изобразил исключительную внимательность к его словам.

\- Вторая причина, по которой я ненавижу Оскара Уайлда, заключается в том, что он втянул всех своих знакомых в судебные дрязги, чтобы потешить свое самолюбие. – Мне уже стало страшно последствий того, что я сам начал: Холмс яростно сверкал глазами, а его худые руки сжались в кулаки. – Я не знаю, любит ли он лорда Альфреда Дугласа или нет, но я бы предпочел прямо сейчас оказаться на его месте, чем когда-либо втянуть вас в свой процесс о содомии**. Не говоря уже о том, что такой процесс грозит отвратительным вторжением в личную жизнь, сама суть этого преступления подразумевает соучастника, и пусть Господь поразит меня на месте, если я когда-нибудь хотя бы задумаюсь над тем, чтобы поставить вас в подобное положение. Заключение, каторгу, скудную еду, побои – все это я смогу выдержать, но в одиночку; я никогда не причиню вам такую боль. Вы меня понимаете? 

\- Конечно, я понимаю, я знаю, что не причините. – Я был уже очень сильно взволнован.

\- И дело даже может не дойти до суда! – продолжал бушевать Холмс. – Представьте, что меня посадили в тюрьму, а вас отпустили – и ваша жизнь не изменилась, если не считать запятнанной репутации. Вы думаете, такие люди никогда не подвергаются насилию? Да, наши соотечественники, как правило, спокойно относятся к преступлениям, которые их не затрагивают, но представьте только, что на вас может напасть какой-нибудь представитель наиболее злобной разновидности сельских маньяков – и я не смогу сделать ничего, чтобы этому помешать! Можете вы представить себе худшее наказание за грех содомии, чем это? 

\- Ничего подобного никогда не произойдет, – твердо сказал я. К этому моменту я сам начал утрачивать контроль над эмоциями, но это я заварил всю кашу, поэтому почитал своим долгом и вытащить нас из этой ситуации любой ценой. – Я прекрасно вас понимаю, и ваши чувства более чем оправданы. Вам не нужно говорить мне третью причину, по которой вы ненавидите…

\- Третья причина, по которой я ненавижу Оскара Уайлда, заключается в семантике, – прорычал он. 

\- В семантике? 

\- Я не люблю вас платонически, или сократически, или какие там еще убогие термины он для этого придумал, – сообщил он таким ядовитым тоном, что я неожиданно порадовался за то, что Оскара Уайлда здесь нет. – Я не люблю вас "любовью, что не смеет назвать себя по имени". К черту его увиливания и притворство. Я люблю вас. Точка. Я люблю вас. И меня приводит в совершеннейшую ярость то, какой таинственностью, святостью и духовностью он окружил ее в попытке выкрутиться. Меня тошнит от манеры, с которой он доказывал свою невиновность***. В моей любви к вам нет ничего божественного, она целиком и полностью земная, и я каждый день из-за этого страдаю. 

\- Я так же сильно люблю вас, – с трудом выговорил я, задыхаясь. – Пожалуйста, позвольте...

\- И, раз уж мы коснулись этой темы – очень сложной для меня, как вам прекрасно известно, – я хотел бы попросить вас в будущем проявлять любезность и слушать меня более внимательно, – прорычал он. – Причина, по которой вы так невежественно говорите о любви с первого взгляда, заключается в том, что вы никогда не испытывали этой напасти. Я сердечно вас с этим поздравляю, если уж на то пошло, потому что такого никому не пожелаешь. Я сказал, что безумно хотел поселиться вместе с вами в тот же день, когда вас встретил, потому что не мог придумать способа соблазнить совершенно незнакомого человека, не имея на это времени и преимуществ близкого расстояния, и даже при этом у меня ушла чертова прорва… да вы представляете, что со мной происходит каждый раз, когда я смотрю на… и, между прочим, я очень даже хорошо рисую… к черту, пошел он, этот Оскар Уайлд и его… 

Шерлоку Холмсу повезло, что старинная колонна, поддерживавшая свод, стояла позади него всего в нескольких дюймах – боюсь, я так набросился на него с поцелуем, что его спина со всей силы впечаталась в каменную поверхность. Я не мог от него оторваться. Я понимал, что в таком заведенном состоянии мой друг может с равной вероятностью откликнуться на мой порыв – или холодно отвергнуть его; в итоге он целовал меня с такой же безумной страстью, и, когда все закончилось, мы стояли, крепко вцепившись друг в друга, на глазах у обитавших в этом красивом заброшенном месте птиц, и совершенно не чувствовали ни их присутствия, ни течения времени. 

\- Прошу прощения, – в конце концов сказал Холмс. Я все еще утыкался лицом ему в шею, а его рука лежала в моих волосах. – Я совсем потерял голову. 

\- Это ничего, все в порядке. – Я чувствовал себя слегка нелепо, обращаясь к его шейному платку, но, к счастью, от меня никогда не требовалось быть постоянным воплощением достоинства. Я осторожно высвободился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Однако я думаю, что в одном вы ошибаетесь. 

\- В чем же? – прошептал он, проводя большим пальцем по моей скуле. 

\- Вы не ненавидите Оскара Уайлда.

\- Напротив. 

\- Оскар Уайлд – замечательный человек, – сказал я самому благородному и мудрому из всех известных мне людей. – Вы ненавидите то, что с ним сделали. Ненавидите то, что его заставили сделать. 

Холмс начал было отрицать, но его полуоткрытые губы застыли, а задумчивый взгляд скользнул в сторону. Он еще крепче сжал мою талию. Я по пальцам одной руки могу пересчитать моменты, когда мне случалось превосходить Холмса в интеллектуальном плане, и уверен, что ни на один из них он не обижен. В данном конкретном случае, конечно, речь шла не только о логике, но и о том, чтобы заглянуть в свое сердце, и я не чувствовал триумфа. Я знал, что был нужен ему, чтобы прояснить его мысли. Но какая же чудовищная боль пронзила меня, когда он понял, что я прав. 

\- Действительно – ненавижу. – В его глазах показалась влага, и он тут же яростно ее сморгнул, а я готов был отрезать себе язык. – Меня повергает это в ужас. Но я встречу вызов как мужчина – в этом я могу вам поклясться. – Он решительно прочистил горло. – Что еще вы думаете? 

Я начал поправлять его шейный платок, потому что не мог решиться поднять на него взгляд.

\- Я думаю, что не заслуживаю вас, – признался я. 

\- Вы не… – Он рассмеялся, потом нахмурился, потом приподнял мое лицо и уставился на него с веселым изумлением. Это была самая быстрая череда эмоций, которую мне доводилось наблюдать на его лице, когда я говорил, по его мнению, редкостную чушь. 

\- Джон Уотсон, если вы действительно так думаете, вы – полный идиот.

\- Если я полный идиот, значит, я точно вас не заслуживаю.

\- Это не… ох, к черту все, я никогда…

Вспоминая следующий момент, я до сих пор могу почувствовать холод, сковавший все мое тело, когда мы услышали скрип ржавых петель и тяжелая дубовая дверь позади нас широко распахнулась. К тому моменту как из нее показался рассеянно улыбающийся маленький священник в очках, мы уже стояли на расстоянии двух футов друг от друга, сунув руки в карманы, однако не могли позволить себе роскошь поверить в то, что весь наш преступный разговор не был услышан через многостворчатое окно этим человеком в коричневой сутане, который стоял теперь перед нами, дружелюбно потирая руки. Совершенно лысый, сгорбленный – ему никак не могло быть меньше восьмидесяти лет. 

\- Я прошу прощения, – скованно начал Холмс, делая шаг вперед на негнущихся ногах. – Я думал, эта церковь закрыта на ремонт. 

\- О, это правда, сын мой. Закрыта. Сюда уже неделю никто не приходит, но я, видите ли, органист, и мне нужно было убедиться, что мой инструмент надежно защищен от возможного вреда. Меня зовут отец Флинт, и я только что завершил мою инспекцию. Орган в полной безопасности, – закончил он с лукавым блеском в глазах, принявшись протирать рукавом сутаны стекла очков. Голос у него дребезжал, а руки тряслись от старческой немощи. 

\- Очень рад это слышать. Но в коридоре нет отпечатков ваших ног, – заметил мой друг. Временами Шерлок Холмс бывает таким Шерлоком Холмсом, что в это просто невозможно поверить. 

\- Какая наблюдательность! – В голосе священника послышалось приятное удивление. – Да, я прошел через главный вход, но так мне удобнее возвращаться домой. 

\- Понятно. Прошу принять мои извинения за возможное беспокойство, которое мы причинили.

\- Ваши извинения не приняты, сэр, – спокойно ответил отец Флинт, после чего рассмеялся, увидев смятение на наших лицах. – Вам вообще не нужно извиняться: если два моих брата хотят воспользоваться уединением в пустующей церкви – кто я такой, чтобы запрещать им это? Но, боюсь, я испугал вас, если вы думали, что здесь одни. Прошу меня простить и заверить, что вам здесь всегда рады. Я не могу себе представить, чтобы вы причинили какой-либо вред нашему храму – вы оба кажетесь такими добрыми людьми.

\- У нас и в мыслях не было причинять вред, – заверил его Холмс. 

\- Полагаю, вы живете неподалеку. Какое приятное стечение обстоятельств, что я вас встретил. Я так люблю заводить новые знакомства. Вам нравится барочная музыка, сэр? – спросил он Холмса.

\- Очень, – со всей возможной готовностью ответил мой пораженный друг.

\- О, как чудесно! Это на самом деле очень приятно, ведь я почти всю жизнь был органистом. А вы сами играете? 

\- Нет. То есть – я играю на скрипке, – поправил себя Холмс. 

\- Обожаю скрипку и почти за честь когда-нибудь послушать вашу игру. У вас весьма одухотворенный вид, так что я совсем не удивлен, что вы играете на скрипке. А вы, сэр? – обернул он на меня свой проницательный взгляд. 

\- Боюсь, я не располагаю никакими талантами в этой области.

\- Значит, у вас должны быть таланты в других областях, я в этом уверен. Я вижу, что вы оба – люди искусства, – заметил он, невольно возвращая нас с другом в близкое к панике состояние, вызванное его намеком. 

\- Я действительно немного пишу, – поспешно признал я. 

\- Как замечательно. Я сам – страстный читатель, и поздравляю вас, сын мой. Он хороший писатель? – спросил он у Холмса, потирая рукой морщинистый лоб. 

Мне не понравилось то, как долго мой друг размышлял над ответом.

\- Он блестящий врач.

\- Ну что ж, медицина – тоже искусство. А как насчет него, сэр? Он хорош в игре на скрипке? – весело спросил меня отец Флинт.

\- По правде говоря, превосходен, – признал я, бросив на Холмса мрачный взгляд. 

\- Отлично. Ну что ж, джентльмены, я не буду вас больше задерживать, и имена ваши спрашивать я тоже не собираюсь – я и так крайне грубо прервал вашу беседу. Моя сестра ждет меня к чаю, а до нашего дома идти целых десять минут. Мне ужасно приятно было познакомиться с такими замечательными молодыми людьми. Если вам захочется еще раз воспользоваться уединением, которое предоставляет эта церковь, могу вас заверить, что больше не появлюсь здесь – теперь, когда я знаю, что с органом все в порядке; а рабочие не появятся здесь до понедельника. Если же вы захотите посетить церковь, когда она снова откроет двери, я буду очень рад вас видеть. Службы вновь начнутся через два месяца, и мне было бы очень приятно узнать ваше мнение о нашем органе. Некоторые знатоки считают его лучшим в Вестминстере. 

\- Уверен, что они правы, – умудрился выдать я.

\- Вы очень добры, сын мой. Я буду надеяться однажды снова вас увидеть. Да, и могу я попросить вас о небольшой услуге? Нет, не вас сэр, – да, того, который выше. Я действительно прошу простить меня, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы дали мне маленькое обещание, если вы не возражаете против того, чтобы уступить капризу ужасно старого и невероятно старомодного, да к тому же еще и совсем закосневшего священника.

\- Если это будет в моих силах, – ответил Холмс, заметно бледнея. 

Отец Флинт снова засмеялся, качая головой.

\- И опять простите – вы ведь меня не знаете, а я забыл о том, что, не зная меня, вы могли предположить, что я попрошу вас об услуге, которую вы будете не в состоянии выполнить. Я не верю, что Бог просит нас о таких услугах и требует от нас, чтобы мы выполняли то, что не в наших силах. Так что это только люди – я говорю о самом общем правиле и, возможно, вы согласитесь со мной, господа, – выступают с неразумными требованиями друг к другу. Нет, уверяю, что искренне верю в вашу способность выполнить мою просьбу. Я уже очень стар, видите ли, и сильно настроен против того, чтобы на освященной территории звучали бранные слова. 

\- Этого больше не случится, – быстро ответил мой друг.

\- Я благодарен вам за вашу любезность, сын мой, – умиротворенно сказал отец Флинт. Он улыбнулся, и все лицо его превратилось в паутину морщин. – Да благословит вас Господь, ребята. Хорошего вам дня, и мне было очень приятно познакомиться с вами обоими. Счастливо! 

Мы уставились в его удаляющуюся спину, глядя, как полы сутаны обвиваются вокруг его на удивление быстро двигавшихся ног – через мгновение он уже прошел по внутреннему двору и скрылся из виду. Я снова начал слышать чириканье птиц и чувствовать, как идущее от солнца тепло медленно растворяет холод внутри. 

\- Этот священник только что нас благословил? – нерешительно спросил Холмс, растерянно глядя вслед священнику. 

\- Полагаю, что да, – ответил я, чувствуя, что сам не готов в это поверить. 

\- У вас есть с собой ваша...

\- Да, здесь. – Я вытащил записную книжку.

\- Через два месяца – это...

\- Седьмое октября, – подсказал я, записав карандашом дату, после чего снова убрал тоненькую книжку во внутренний карман.

\- Пойдем домой? – мягко предложил мой друг, протягивая руку.

Я смотрел на свои ботинки, пока мы шли по растрескавшимся древним камням, а затем поднял взгляд на улицу перед нами. Мы начали идти по тротуару, и легкий ветерок шуршал раскинувшейся над нами листвой. Вина жгла мою грудь, словно рана, и я подумал, что, если тут же не попытаюсь ее загладить, она может причинить мне физический вред. 

\- Я умоляю простить меня за то, что обвинил вас в холодности. Мне искренне стыдно. Это очередное доказательство моей полнейшей глупости. 

\- Не берите в голову, мой дорогой, – вздохнул Холмс, когда мы повернули к Бейкер-стрит. – Я сам виноват. Не понимаю, почему меня это так задевает. Ведь я действительно холоден. 

\- Я никогда не должен был говорить вам такое.

\- Почему? Ведь вы больше всего страдаете от моей холодности.

Его слова задели во мне какую-то струнку, и я понял, в чем дело. Оставалось только ругать себя за то, что эта правда не открылась мне раньше.

\- Холмс, – медленно проворил я, вытаскивая руку из сгиба его локтя и останавливая нас. Я осторожно обдумал, что мне нужно было ему сказать, и надеялся только, что он захочет меня выслушать. 

\- Что случилось? – Серые глаза нежно и изучающе смотрели мне в лицо. 

\- Холмс, – продолжил я, – если то, что вы говорите, хотя бы частично правда, и вас не оскорбляет слышать это, то...

\- Скажите мне, – мягко попросил он, когда я снова умолк.

\- Я… я только хотел сказать, что если вы и правда немного холодны… – Я очень пытался не ходить вокруг и около сути, как робкий школьник. – Я не собираюсь снова вас оскорблять – прежде я был разгневан и говорил в запале. Я бы ни за что на свете не хотел причинять вам боль, и я знаю, что вам больно слышать от меня обвинения в холодности, расчетливости, отстраненности и механистичности. Но если вы действительно обладаете всеми этими качествами, в самой небольшой степени, то... я этому очень рад. В самом деле – я вам за это очень благодарен. Нет-нет, дайте мне договорить. Я пытаюсь сказать, что, если бы все содержимое вашего огромного сердца – хотя бы малейшая толика, – была видна на вашем лице, нас ждали бы серьезнейшие неприятности. 

Он ужасно долго хранил молчание, а когда наконец открыл рот, то, как и я, не сразу решился что-то произнести. В итоге он все-таки спросил хриплым голосом:

\- Вы хотите мне сказать, что это оберегает вас от опасности?

\- Да, – с облегчением сказал я. – И, в вашем случае, это необходимая защитная мера. 

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что я был ужасно слеп, – признался я. – И надеюсь, вы простите меня за это. Ваши чувства не слабее, чем у большинства людей. Они сильнее.

\- Знаете, – заметил он, после небольшого раздумья, – я думаю, что вас не заслуживаю.

Я возмущенно фыркнул от того, с какой готовностью он бросил в меня мои же слова, а Холмс улыбнулся и зашагал по улице, глубоко засунув руки в карманы и насвистывая веселый мотивчик. Я поравнялся с ним, передвигая ноги чуть быстрее, чтобы не отстать. После того как мы прошли полквартала, он обернулся ко мне – в его глазах светились солнце и невесомое счастье, которое я так редко в них видел. 

\- Мы с вами не расстанемся, – сказал он с мальчишеской улыбкой.

Меня совершенно сбило с ног это заявление.

\- Не знаю, радоваться мне тому, что вы так думаете, или расстраиваться тому, что вы не думали так раньше.

\- Я не думал, что мы расстанемся, – поправил он себя с вечной любовью к точности формулировок. – Я иногда веду себя чудовищно – и это все усложняет. Но вот в данный момент меня затопило ощущение, что, с милостью провидения, мы будем вместе. 

\- Ну что ж, слава Богу, – сказал я от всего сердца. 

\- Слава Богу, действительно. В конце концов, один из нас исполнен Его благодати. 

Я не видел его лица, когда он сказал это – он уже вновь смотрел на мостовую перед собой, и я мог видеть только его благородный затылок. Однако мне нравится думать, что я знаю, как он выглядел, когда произнес эти слова – самый запоминающийся и трогательный дар из всех, что я получал в своей жизни. Он нечасто говорит, что любит меня, или в открытую объявляет, что испытывает ко мне желание, или признается, что скучал по мне, когда мы воссоединяемся после разлуки. Но когда я нахожусь в упадническом настроении, или он далеко, а я хочу вспомнить обращенные ко мне нежные слова – что неудивительно для такого человека, как я, с присущей мне ребяческой и неуместной склонностью к романтике, – я не думаю о том дне, когда он впервые признался, что я ему небезразличен; не представляю я его и в момент страсти, шепчущим мое имя. Я вспоминаю тот залитый солнцем день, наш путь домой под кронами платанов, и думаю о том, как сильно любовь меняет наше отношение, если он может считать, что я обладаю хоть какой-то долей божьей милости, ведь я, в конце концов, самый обычный человек.

**Author's Note:**

> * Автор тут немножко путает. На самом деле Уайлда перевели в Рединг не летом, а в ноябре.
> 
> ** В этом обвинении Холмс несправедлив к Уайлду, что естественно, т.к. он не мог знать из газет всех обстоятельств дела. На самом деле это именно Бози всячески настаивал на том, чтобы Уайлд подал на его отца в суд, и не давал ему прислушаться к советам более осмотрительных и разумных друзей. 
> 
> *** Холмс говорит о знаменитой речи Уайлда на судебном процессе – когда его попросили пояснить строку из стихотворения Дугласа, он ответил: «Любовь, что таит своё имя» — это в нашем столетии такая же величественная привязанность старшего мужчины к младшему, какую Ионафан испытывал к Давиду, какую Платон положил в основу своей философии, какую мы находим в сонетах Микеланджело и Шекспира. Это все та же глубокая духовная страсть, отличающаяся чистотой и совершенством. Ею продиктованы, ею наполнены как великие произведения, подобные сонетам Шекспира и Микеланджело, так и мои два письма, которые были вам прочитаны. В нашем столетии эту любовь понимают превратно, настолько превратно, что воистину она теперь вынуждена таить свое имя. Именно она, эта любовь, привела меня туда, где я нахожусь сейчас. Она светла, она прекрасна, благородством своим она превосходит все иные формы человеческой привязанности. В ней нет ничего противоестественного. Она интеллектуальна, и раз за разом она вспыхивает между старшим и младшим мужчинами, из которых старший обладает развитым умом, а младший переполнен радостью, ожиданием и волшебством лежащей впереди жизни. Так и должно быть, но мир этого не понимает. Мир издевается над этой привязанностью и порой ставит за нее человека к позорному столбу». (пер. Л. Мотылёва)


End file.
